Knocking on A sister's door
by Vicious W.W
Summary: "All what I have ever done was because I love you! Couldn't you see that, Anna? Why can't you see that there is a reason for all this?" After the thaw, Elsa is more than willing to spend time with her little sister, unaware of the sentiments that she let grow in the years of insolation. But when Anna starts to know the truth, she shuts Elsa out. Warning! ELSANNA.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: I just gonna say it now because I don't want flames later. This is an **Elsanna** fic, set in the frozen universe, which means that this fic contents **Incest**. Also... there will be one **character death**.

Is **T**... for now.

I hope you enjoy this prologue!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: The characters includes in this fic doesn't belong to me, but Disney.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"But I don't want to!"

The ice spreading from her shoes force the King and Queen of Arendelle to give a couple of steps back. For the first time in her shortly life, Elsa didn't care if they, her parents, were scare of her. She have powers, and those powers could be dangerous, but it was something that she knew well.

Since the accident happened, Elsa began to try harder and harder to not lose the now poorly control that she have over the powers, to be more careful around Anna, but it was not an easy task. Her powers didn't stop growing, and sometimes she froze things without wanting to. This was a fact, and the rulers were scare that other accident may happen. Not only to Anna, but for both girls. So they come to a conclusion, one that now Elsa is refusing to.

"You know is for the best, Elsa" Her Father said, taking two steps close to his daughter. "Just until you can control your powers, and it will be just a little time!"

"But thats not fair" She shout back, and the ice grow bigger. Her Mother looked at her husband with fear, but this time the King didn't retreat. Instead, he took another step to Elsa, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to be with Anna! Play with her! She is my sister!" She said.

The king smiled with sadness, those were the exact same words that Anna said just moments ago, when they convinced her that Elsa was getting another room. Thats why they were fighting with their old daughter now, because she didn't want to be away from her sister. Of course, Elsa knew the whole reason about the new room thing, and that she would not see Anna anymore but instead the two would be apart from each other.

The King told her that this was for the best, but she didn't believe him.

"I will be more careful!" She yell, and the desperation in her voice was evident "Just- Please! I don't want to be away from her!" the tears were forming in the little eyes.

This time her mother came closer, and with all the bravery she could have, she hug Elsa. It didn't matter if she frozen, the Queen thought, It was worth for her.

"I know, Elsa, I know" She said, almost in a whisper "Just a little time, just till your learn how to use your powers. And then... All will be normal again"

Elsa seemed to hesitate a little before return the embrace. Then, with a cracky voice she asked her mother "F-For real?"

"For real" The Queen assured. And The king join them in the embrace. Smiling.

But deep in their hearts, they all knew that this wasn't a thing of just a couple weeks or months. But they preferred to believe it, for now.

* * *

"I think that I heard a crash" Elsa say, curios as she can only be.

"That was probably Anna" Her mother respond, "She loves that bicycle that you gave her, but... well, you know your sister. She can't stay quite for more than a second" She added with amusement, and so the King smiled.

But Elsa didn't return the gesture "Sometimes I wonder if I really know her"

"Don't say that, Elsa. You love your sister!"

"But that love is meaningless if I can't show her!" She yell, stunning the couple, whom looked unsure about what to do. Elsa was inside in her room with her parents, and at first they were talking about the progress she had made by now until they catch the sound of Anna, crashing down the stairs. Years passed since the time she got this room. But even so, it didn't feel like it was hers. She never get used to the feeling of loneliness that embrace her every moment she spend inside here, and the princess almost never got out. She took off her right glove, trying to make her feel more comfortable of the sudden outburst, and without thinking it twice she create a little snowflake that was now descending to the floor, slowly.

"Elsa!" Both the King and Queen shouted. Elsa hastily put the glove on again, and then she turned to face them. The snowflake still dancing on the air.

"I'm sorry!" She said "It's just- I know I shouldn't but sometimes it gets hard to control it! And I can feel it! The powers... I need to release some of it or I will go crazy!"

"No! Elsa! Listen to me! _Conceal_, **don't feel!**" The king commanded, too concerned about the child's powers to understand the seriousness of the matter. Lately Elsa had manifested the need to use those powers, and sometimes it seemed that she lose the control over them, and then there were times the she use them on purpose, claiming that it hurt her much to contain.

"Overcome the pain, Elsa" The queen spoke in a voice much softer than the King's "If you can't, then how will you see Anna again?" She asked.

"Overcome the pain..." Elsa repeat it, smiling. The princess could almost laugh at that. Little knew the rulers how painful it was for her, how she felt like she was burning inside, with all the irony of the fact. But then again, she will try, because only doing that she would see her sister, and she was more than willing to overcome any pain to be with Anna. Elsa wanted to hug her again, filled her with kisses and talk to her about anything, giving her an affirmation of the love that the big sister has for the princess.

Of course, fate, as it was, will always bring pain.

"I'll try... I miss her so"

The parents rushed to her side "We know, Dear. Just a little time-" But they never get to complete the sentence.

Because when the snowflake touch the ground, it suddenly exploded, freezing the corner of the room.

But before she could react, in Elsa's mind, the words _just a little time_ were repeating itself, with anger and indignation.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Anna was staring at the door, with a hand up, about to knock.

Their parents were death. But Elsa didn't show up on the funeral.

Something was telling her, that in the other side of the door was Elsa, and that she was just like her.

But worse.

Anna wanted to be with Elsa, more than ever, and she refused to listen that little voice inside that was telling her that Elsa, as always, would not accept her.

She tried to sob, although there were no tears now.

"_Please, I know that you're in there;_

_People are asking where you've been;_

_They said 'have courage', and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in._

_I really want to_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_"Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

In the last part, Anna turned her back to the wall, and she sat on the floor.

She wanted to cry, but there were no more tears to drop.

She, _and Elsa_, were empty.

Anna never knew it, but when she finally fell asleep the door did open.

And Elsa came out, in her face was the hope that the little sister will notice her, and discovered the secret.

She didn't wanted to hide anymore.

But as soon as she sat the princess lying next to the door, she regretted her decision.

But she couldn't let her on the floor.

Without thinking she grabbed Anna with both arms, ungloved, with the caution of not waking her, and started to walking through the halls in the direction of Anna's room. That night the castle was even more empty than normally, so when she finally put Anna on her bed, Elsa stayed a little longer just to watch the little princess relax. She noted, more to her displeasure, that she was no longer the same little sister, and she lamented her years of insolation.

She gave Anna a little kiss on the cheek before leaving, but just when she was about to doing so, she heard a gasp.

She turned, only to discover Gerda staring at her.

"P-princess Elsa!? I mean- Your majesty!"

Elsa looked at her, confused about the address, but her mind soon told her that she was practically the Queen now. She gave a wave, calming the servant, but the woman was still stunned to see her.

But just before she say something the princess passed her side, and then she commanded her with a serene voice - but with a preoccupied eyes -

"My sister mustn't know that it was me who bring her here, if she ask, tell her it was yourself" She said while walking, turning her gaze to the halls.

Gerda just stared there, her mind still analyzing the information.

* * *

**AN: Well, this is it!**

**A little short compare to whats next. Please, if you see some error, let me know! Also, I must tell you that the next chapter is after the events of the movie. Remember that this is an Elsanna fic, despite that this chapter didn't seemed like it. **

**One last thing: If you think that the skip could be bad (Why do you think that?) then I need to tell you that there may be chapters about the years between the death and the coronation.**

**Why does everyone put the AN like this?**


	2. Chapter 1

_"So… is alright to feel like this?"_

_The smile on the face of the King was saying yes, but Elsa knows that her father doesn't understand. Or maybe it was too soon to say? Stroking the princess's cheek the man answered "Is fine, Elsa, you just miss your sister"_

_The girl nods, though that she was right; He didn't get what she really meant, but it was fine for now. She'll ask her mother later, hoping that her mother understands the matter better than her father. Remembering the exact words that she used, Elsa couldn't see where did the man lost track of the conversation and ended up saying that it was pure 'sisterly love' when she even said that she was 'in love'._

_A sister that she barely see, and when they do, is just for a couple of seconds before she slams the door on her pretty face._

_Maybe she's really missing her that much, and now she's climbing into every single possibility of affection._

_Or maybe the King didn't want to believe in her. In which case she shouldn't even mention this to her mother._

_She wanted to be with Anna. She wants to be happy around her sister._

_She wants Anna to be happy, too- And for that to happen..._

_Elsa wave a goodbye, and then the man finally closed the door. She left herself fall with one single thought on her little mind._

_'What I'm going to do?'_

* * *

All the citizens of Arendelle are celebrating; Celebrating in joy that the things were back to normal.

It was over, after all, the great frozen ended with a thawed heart.

Elsa is watching Anna through one of the windows of the castle. Anna was running, looking for Kristoff around the town. She wanted to deliver the reward for the actions of the boy in person, and so she departed, leaving Sven the reindeer to take care of the surprise meanwhile Anna search for him. Elsa stayed on the window- not because she didn't trusted her sister enough to find the man, but because she still needed to see that Anna wasn't frozen solid, that she was not dead by her fault. It still cause her some pain to remember that even after all the sacrifices she made through her life Elsa still manage to put Anna in danger.

But now it didn't matter. Happiness was something reachable for the queen.

She stared there, until Anna was out of sight, and then she focused on Sven. The Queen was still amazed by how the whole kingdom forgave her, despite all the mess that she did. Soon, she lost herself in her memories, recalling the events that occurred moments after they thawed Arendelle.

Such like the judgment of Hans.

* * *

The prince of the southern Islands was on his knees in the middle of a huge hall. The throne room in fact. The man lowered his face, shameless but defeated, and waiting the sentence of dead as the traitor deserves.

This is her second judgment in the day, after decide the fate of the men from Weseltown. In the throne sat Elsa, her face expressionless. Truth was that she felt ashamed. This day was indeed the first day she sits on her dad's throne, and the Queen never expected it to be in a trial. Normally her father would discuss important matters in his office, and in this hall he would met and heard the requests that the many citizens of Arendelle propose. Rarely the old King would condemn someone for a crime, but never death, and this was the punishment that all the allies representatives and dukes were expecting.

They were at each side of the hall, and two guards stand closely to Hans, just for precaution. Elsa looked directly to the accused, but never making eye contact. Suddenly she felt a hand on her own, and she immediately realized that this was Anna's, who was at her left side with Kristoff.

The captain of the guards, a man named Halden, is speaking, doing a little recount of the events that occurred during all this mess. She then heard about the actions the prince made to secure the citizens of the Kingdom, much to the surprise of the woman, and it seemed that everyone was ignoring the fact that the prince took care of the place while she was hiding on her crystal palace in the north mountain.

The guard gave them a little pause, before proceed to make the last statement.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Islands. You're accused of treason, attempt of assassination for both the princess and queen of Arendelle! The punishment for this crime is death by hanging!"

Silence.

There were all kind of reactions; Smiles, even, and nobody protested.

Anna gasped; The princess really wasn't expecting this, still naive as only Anna could.

As much she hates the man for what he did, she would never wanted someone to be killed. Nobody deserved such fate. Kristoff didn't even flinch.

Although most of the allies in the hall were satisfied for the sentence, some there were still expecting for the Queen to talk, knowing that Elsa had the final word on the threat. There was particularly a girl with short brown hair that looked terrified. Elsa didn't recall her name, but she was sure that she came from the kingdom of Corona. Everyone eyes now were gazing at the throne, expecting Elsa to confirm the verdict.

_But the answer is different._

"No" She said, surprising everyone in the hall. And for the first time Hans raised his head, looking directly into the queen's eyes, with doubt and hope.

Anna was stunned, but she didn't say nothing. One hundred percent trusting her sister's decision. Kristoff, on the other hand seemed angry, but neither protested against the queen.

Before someone could form a way to respond, Elsa stood, and looking directly at Hans she says "Prince Hans of the Southern Island, due to your actions against the crown of Arendelle, I should give you a death sentence"

"But I will not" She gave a short sigh and then continue "Even if you tried to kill me. Even if you left Anna to die, you still acted in orden to put all the citizens of Arendelle safe for the winter"

The queen gave them a sad smile "Which, I'll remind you, was my fault" And the slightest of guilt in her voice was evident to the court. Anna gave her a concerned look, although Elsa couldn't see it.

"I would not forget what you did for my people, and you have my gratitude for that"

To say that everyone was in shock because of those last words was a current statement. Hans himself did not believe the queen's words, but it was because he knew that it wasn't all.

How could it? So he remained silent and quiet. Forgiveness isn't something that you can give so easily, much less to someone that tried to commit something so heavy as murder. Funny thing was that he didn't even tried to apologize, or do something to ease his punishment. And again, Hans always believed that an apologize means nothing if he couldn't prove that he truly felt sorry. That wasn't the case now. Despite that, he never thought for a second that he was going to get out of here alive and now...

Soon, the queen raised a hand to stop one of the dukes before say something, letting them know that she wasn't over.

"But I cannot either forget what you did to Anna!" She spoke directly to Hans, and there's rage on her voice, but she calmed down at the instant "You're not going to die, Hans. I'm assuring you that. You will be on your way to the Southern Island. There will be performed another trial for you according the laws of your land. They shall punish you the way they see... fit"

Now Hans didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared. Fully knowing who are 'they', he started to wish so he could stay at the castle dungeons, for all the eternity if she wanted so. His brothers sure will feel ashamed of him, and they would not hesitate in torture him until he kills himself, or worse. The only hope for Hans was his father, the king, and the old man will certainly be mad at him too.

"With this I will end the trial. If some of you have further question, you can talk to me in the meeting chamber for this matter as well as the one that concerns Weselton. I'll be there shortly to adjust the last details for the department of the prince"

As everyone exited the room, Anna and Kristoff came closer to Elsa. The two of them gave the queen different looks; One of approval, and other of disagreement.

But Anna's smile was everything that Elsa needed to know that she did the right thing, and so she ignored Kristoff's gaze and started to talk with her young sibling. Eventually he gave up and joined the sisters as they walked to the door.

Then Anna realized something.

"Wait!" She said, making the two blondes to stop in their tracks "Last details? You mean that you have already planned this!?"

"Well, yes" Elsa admits "Though that I didn't knew what Hans did, until Handel mentioned it"

This surprised the couple "Then why prepare a ship if you didn't have a reason to?" Asked Kristoff, again growing in anger.

"I did have a reason!" Elsa exclaimed "The same one even. I was going to forgive his life either way. It's good that he isn't a complete jerk obsessed with power. That he actually has a heart makes my decision look better. Thanks to that, all these dukes and representatives didn't question me a single time, and it makes me see as a person capable of forgiveness"

They both raised their eyebrow at this, so Elsa continues "With all that 'witch' thing, well... I'm glad that they at least heard what I said" She say, guilty.

Shocked but not speechless, Anna couldn't help but ask "But why'd you forgive him? After all that he did to us?"

Elsa just smiled, a little embarrassed "I know that you'll never want someone to die, even if that person did what Hans did... You'll forgive him only because that person is alive, and you won't take that from someone. That good is my sister."

Blushing, Anna took a moment to formulate something. The years that they spent apart from each other didn't matter. Elsa knows Anna. This make her feel bad, because Anna couldn't really tell who Elsa was. Not the queen, or the little girl who was always inside of her room. But her likes and dislikes and the things that she care about.

Elsa was a blank book for Anna.

Organizing her own thoughts, she realized something that made her smile and almost cry. A book with one line at least, because she was the one thing that Elsa cares "You are right, Elsa. But how would you... How'd you know for sure that I...?" For much pain that it cause her, it was true. How does Elsa knows that, if they couldn't even spend their childhood together?

"You're my sister after all... And besides" Elsa says, and then the guilt came back to her voice "After all, You forgave me. After all these years, you still love me even when I left you alone"

"Oh, Elsa..."

And Anna never get to finish those words as they were interrupted by a man. Hans stood there. The guards were passing by them. They waited for everyone to leave the room first, but because Anna, Elsa and Kristoff stopped and ended talking in the hallways they decided to just go ahead.

Because of this, the queen encounter once again with the man that tried to stole their kingdom.

One of the men that were holding the formerly prince muttered an apologize to Elsa and Anna before continue, but Hans looked as he wanted to say something, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before lower his head without saying a word. Kristoff and Anna moved so they could pass, but Elsa didn't saw the need to, keeping her face as much neutral as she could but nodding at the guards words.

Finally they passed, and a uncomfortable silence remained, until Kristoff decided to break it.

"I don't agree with you, majesty" He said, calmed, sharply "I think you made the wrong choice. Do you really think that the family of that man will give him what he deserves?"

"Kristoff!" Anna tried to stop him for saying more, but it didn't result.

"For all that we know" The Ice Master continues "The King and all those princes could be far worse than Hans. What makes you think that they will not come back for revenge or whatever? You should have killed him, so nobody will want to mess with our kingdom again"

And again, Kristoff saved her sister. She couldn't really feel anger at him now. She, too, considers herself a patience woman, even if a man who have not idea of politics talked to her like this.

"If I kill Hans, then the Kingdom of the southern Island and all their allies will feel threatened by us; And that will bring a war upon Arendelle. A war that we can't never afford and much less win"

The eyes of Kristoff got wide, and then he protested "But he tried to kill you, and Anna! Isn't that enough reason? I suppose that the fact that he's royalty makes a big difference for him, right!?" This time Kristoff yelled, attracting the attention of some guards.

Elsa stopped them before they seized Kristoff, and then commanded the man to relax.

"Yeah, sorry... But I still don't believe that he is gonna get away with it" He muttered, and both the queen and princess give the man a understanding look.

"Well..." Elsa began again "Prince Hans... certainly won't get away with it. As you said yourself, Kristoff, the family of Hans is truly worse than him - Except maybe the King - and the others twelve princes are know to be cruel and strict. He could even lose the right to the throne, and be removed as a prince of the kingdom"

"R-Really? They can do that?" Anna asks.

"Yes. The King recently fell ill, and so he divided some of the responsibilities between the princes. Probably Hans will not die only because of what I did, but if it weren't for me..."

A new silent stood in the hall, none of them wanted to continue that conversation.

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa almost jumped at the voice of gerda.

"Forgive me! I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts" Says the old servant.

"N-No, You just startled me that's all" Elsa said, before recovering her posture "What it is?"

Gerda smiled "I know, Your majesty" Elsa rolls her eyes at this "I came to inform you that everyone have been gathered at castle courtyard, like you ordered. They're waiting for you"

Elsa smiled and then she give the woman a nod "I'll be right there shortly, Thank you"

Gerda leaves the room, and Elsa decides to sit for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts and calm herself. She was going to give a little speech for the citizens, inform them of what had happened, and then she would simply ask for forgiveness. She still hates being in public, after all those years of insolation, she didn't have much human contact then and now she is going to be out in from of a huge mass of persons. She doesn't know how to approach someone correctly. The only exception being Anna, of course.

Suddenly, there was a sound, like a crash. And the Queen walked to the window to see what it was.

She chuckles at little at the scene. Apparently, Anna and Kristoff were back, and due to the bandage in eyes of the man Kristoff crashed with one of the lamp posts. Anna then showed the man his reward, a Sled. _But this is any Sled, is the new model! I'm sure that he would love it!_ And Anna was right, Kristoff looked amazed at the simple thing.

_Of course, is simple for me, but he's an Ice harvest! Actually official Ice Master... The things Anna makes me do_, Elsa chuckles at the thought. _The sled will sure be of great help f-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the little scene that happened next. How Kristoff pulled Anna up, and then how her sister kissed him on the cheek. She felt jealous at that act but it did not last, because then Kristoff kissed Anna, on the lips.

The anger that Elsa experimented could be seen in the room, literally. The temperature dropped, and the ice was extending from her feet fast, freezing everything inside.

Eventually Elsa began to calm, and then she left the room, walking to the courtyard to meet the people. In the way there, many of the servants asked the queen is she was feeling good; Some even dared to tell her that the air was a little cold, and it let Elsa know that she needed to calm herself more if she really wanted to look friendly to the kingdom. When she finally made it over to the courtyard she saw the mass of people that were expecting her with kind eyes. She smiled friendly, starting to feel a little awkward.

A servant took her to the middle of the place, almost by the fountain, where she offered them a little speech explaining the events that made her act the way she did. Some of the citizens gave her surprises expressions when she began to apologize, but at the end is all just smiles.

Of course, not all the citizens were here, but it was the majority of them so she didn't see the need to worry about it now.

And where did the idea of making the floor ice so they can skate came?

Because before she could notice, she was asking them if they were ready. And now she was watching Gerda and Kai together.

Anna joined her moments after, and as much as she wanted to recriminate her about the kiss, she contain herself. Instead, she tells her that they will never close the door again, because all that matters is the happiness of Anna, and if she was happy with Kristoff then she won't do anything about it. Besides, she was finally free! Free to be herself, free to be with her sister!

Free to find the answer she needed to know about her powers. Because of her insolation she couldn't know why she had them in the first place but now - now she was the Queen. Now she could actually go out when she wanted, there was nobody saying her what she need to do, or wear, or whatever.

Freedom was one of the things that she longed for.

So she decides to ignore the tainted pain on her heart.

And hope that it will pass with the time.


	3. Chapter 2

**But the free times came slowly.**

Queen Elsa of Arendelle closed the door behind her, and let out a sigh of relief. Weeks have passed since the thaw, and now she was slowly getting into the life of a ruler. She knew that it was going to be a hell of a duty, but it was worth the sacrifices, and that include the fact that she has to wear clothes more appropriate for a royalty instead of her own crystal design. She can't even keep the hair in the single braid that she liked, and she could only put it that way when she was alone or free from her duty until the next day, leaving her blonde hair wrapped like her mother's.

Though - _still worth the sacrifices_ \- Elsa still couldn't decipher how her parents did to lead the kingdom into an era of prosperity and spend time with their daughters, because she find it hard to get a hole in her agenda to be with Anna.

Even so, she never deny a call from her sister, no matter if she was exhausted or was on her way to another meeting. She would talk to her, tease her, and play with Anna until some servant come looking for her worriedly.

There were times when she was on her office, reading and signing papers and decrees, and for a moment to another she would look to the door, already hearing the singular steps of the only person that would dare to interrupt her while she is working. She would wait until Anna knocked the door in her own special manner and asked for permission, and then she would let her in. From that point Anna would sit on a closer chair, seeing Elsa work and give her some chat, taking the moments were Elsa grab another paper to do so.

But it wasn't enough for them.

Though Anna had yet to tell Elsa, she was in a relationship with Kristoff. Truth to be told, Elsa knew about it, but she was waiting for the redhead to tell it herself, not wanting to rush the matter and push her sister away. Anna spend most of her time with Kristoff when Elsa was busy - Which was almost all day - and the two of them, sometimes alongside Olaf and Sven, would go into their own little adventures. The thought of Anna and Kristoff alone doing only god knows what was killing Elsa slowly, but she managed to not let her feelings exposed.

Years of practice, of course.

_Why I want Anna to be away from kristoff so badly? It's not like I hate the man it's just..._ The Queen sighed, and she let her powers round free on the room, but not so much that they can freeze it all over. The temperature just drop a little.

_When will I accept it?_

_I want her to be okay... right? And at the same time I want her to be all mine. When did I become so selfish?_

It was not the only thing that bothered the queen. There were the matter of the memories of Anna. She still didn't know what happen that night thirteen years ago, and Elsa thought that she deserved the truth. She deserve to regain her memories, she deserve the true more than any other person in the whole kingdom and Elsa was going to let her know soon, as soon as the perfect moment appear _again,_because a plenty of perfect moments had passed by now. For more pain, Anna was starting to ask her question about the past. Fortunately, most of them were about how did she gain those powers - a question that Elsa honestly didn't even know the answer herself and was yearning to know.

And when Anna asked why Elsa didn't told her about the powers before, there was that little voice inside her that screamed, yelled, and demanded her to spit the whole truth on the pretty face of her sister. Even so, she remained quiet, telling the little sister that she just was so much scared to think of reveling them and hurt Anna, and this was enough for the young sibling apparently.

A thing that very much happened despite her efforts.

_Did Mama and papa knew?_

Yes. But she lied to Anna about it, and Instead she told her otherwise. Elsa can't let Anna get angry at their parents, because they believe that they were doing the best for their daughters and they died believing that. It wasn't the case, but you can't forgive dead people. Once that one of the people you care about is gone, its better to let it be that way, keeping the good of them in your memories and forgetting the bad side of everything.

They deserved that.

They deserved that as much as Elsa deserved now to know about the powers that she holds, which lead us now to this room. The Library. Elsa remembered that night thirteen years ago, and how her dad rushed to this room looking for that book. A book that she never forget, and was now on top of the shelving. At first it was hard to find, and it took more than a few days to finally got the book. After that, Elsa took almost every free time to read it, and she only stopped when she had_ Queen activities_ or when Anna came to take her out. The last time she left the book on the troll's page because she wasn't looking for it before, but for a part that might say something about her, the nature of the frozen powers.

But all that was left was only a reference about the trolls and they acknowledge of ancient magic. This let Elsa know how much desperate her father was that night, and even so he seemed confident and sure in that situation. Elsa smiled at this memory. She took the book on the shelving and began to read it again on that part, starting to search for a location where the trolls might be. She didn't quite remembered the ride at all.

Elsa's smile got wide when she move to the next page and found a small folded paper that didn't match with the book; A map that she recognize. She picked the paper and began to unfold it when all of sudden a couple of documents began to hit the table near to her. She almost jump at the sound, and was about to scream the name of Gerda when she turned around and saw a men in uniform sit on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked in amusement.

"I'm just about to kick you out of the castle, why?" She responded, returning the gesture, sighing in relief in her mind.

"Just asking, your Majesty. You seemed in deep thoughts just moments ago. You didn't even hear the sound of the door when I opened it, much less the knocks before, and you were just standing in front of the shelving"

She close the book with the map marking the exact same page. "I was just enjoying the lecture, thank you" Elsa said, but Kai was still suspicious, though he didn't push it. It was probably none of his concern, he thought.

"Regardless... What are those documents?" The Queen asked.

Kai's face lighted "Ah! Yes, here you have the report that you requested from the Spymaster" Kai said while handed the file.

_Spymaster report?... He means the situation of that prince..._

"And that?" Elsa said, pointing the other file, still on the table. Kai took and drop it in the hands of the Queen, with certain nerve that made the Queen arched an eyebrow.

"Well.." Kai began "You see. The Spymaster is still a little... unsure of her new task. So she elaborate a whole document where she specific the reasons why she shouldn't be doing... this"

"Just because she doesn't want to follow my order?"

"Yes. She make this to change your mind, your Majesty. She even put a list of... Well, '_better things that I should be doing instead of spying your sister_'. She is quite mad at you, I must say"

"I literally turn the head of our intelligent system into a baby-sitter, so I can tell. Anyway, tell her to be at my office" Kai bowed at this "I talk to her there, but nothing is going to change. We are not at war - for much surprises that it still cause me after what I did - and Arendelle's relationships with others Kingdom despite Weseltown are great, so this is really the best assignment that I can provide to her"

"If you don't trust the young Ice Master then why don't you command he to go?"

"Is not that I don't trust him... its something else"

There were a few moments of silence.

Kai's face hardened a little "Still, you know that the Spymaster had a point. If I may say, your majesty, we should keep an eye on others. Not even your father the King was so confident about this matter"

Elsa raise a hand before Kai open his mouth to continue. The smile on Elsa was far gone now "Already did, Kai. I trust you to keep this to yourself, but we have spies on every kingdom that has even the less of the contacts to Arendelle. How do you think we got this report? She is only mad because I gave her that mission!" Then, Elsa pointed at the Hans's situation one "...The southern Island won't let us know about what happened to him. I don't know why, if it is because of pride or something else but the news about the thirteen princes haven't left the country"

"What-what does it says?"

The Queen gave him a little smile "I'm about to know now, but its nothing you care about" She didn't sound as harsh as the words were, but Kai got the message. So he retire out of the room, decide to do as the Queen commanded before and so he went to where the Spymaster was.

Elsa didn't looked at the documents but hours later, because as soon as Kai was gone, she returned to pick the paper on the book and began to analyze the map...

* * *

"So, when do we tell her?"

Kristoff and Anna were walking through the hallways of the castle, heading to... nowhere exactly. They were just walking because like this Anna could entertain herself while listening to Kristoff. Otherwise she would be stuck in a chair, hearing him scolding her the fact that she promise to told Elsa about their relationship. A thing that she haven't done yet.

And now Kristoff was saying that maybe it was better if the both tell her, and not only Anna like they had planned before.

To Anna he was just babbling, of course she have the guts to do it herself!

"I have the guts to tell her myself, Kristoff!" She shouted, changing her course to Elsa's office.

"You sure? Because last time I checked it had been a week since you said that! and that was a week ago!" He shouted, and for a moment Anna thought that Kristoff was really mad, until she heard the chuckle.

"Oh, come on! Elsa was busy! With all those meeting we barely have time to play and talk and spend time together. Not my fault she's the queen"

"You couldn't have tell her in those moments? You were totally alone! Well, Olaf was there sometimes... but only sometimes! And besides is only Olaf!"

Anna look at him, pretending to be offended "Only Olaf? You serious Kristoff!? Olaf makes every situation different!"

Kristoff give her a disbelief gaze "Yeah? Like how? I thought that he doesn't scare you anymore, even when he is wandering around without his head"

Anna giggle "Yeah! Well he doesn't scare me when he is wandering without his head!... Except for that time when I was on the bathroom, uhhh..."

This confused Kristoff "What? What time in the bathroom? Did something happened?"

"Oh! I was about to use the bathroom when his head came from..." Anna blushed "Never mind. He scared me, I yelled, his body found him, he apologized and starts running and that was all"

Kristoff wasn't sure if he wanted to ask more, so he let it be. "How'd he end there?" Anna didn't responded, it was information that he didn't needed anyway. "So, we are going to tell Elsa now, are we?"

"Yep! Wait no!" The pair stopped "I'll tell her! Seriously Kristoff, I promise you that everything will be all right and I wanna be the one... or at least thats what I want to believe. Oh gosh! I hope she doesn't get mad at me for not telling her all this time! I should have told her sooner, what if she break us apart? She can't do that, can she? Of course she can! She's the queen! Please let Elsa be good with this!-"

Kristoff grabbed her by her shoulders, and then he hugged her. Anna at first was shocked but then she rested her head on his chest "Don't worry too much about it, Kristoff. Elsa is gonna accept us" She kissed him on the lips. A short kiss but it was enough for the men. With time he had learn that it was better listen to somebody without arguing, without looking in the most realistic way and screw up things, and just let the hope be. The case was that he never thought that Elsa won't be okay with them, but a smile was enough to say this.

So he smile at her.

"Okay" Anna was shaking, like a fighter that is about to enter into the battlefield, but the hand of Kristoff gave her courage. "Here we are... Here.. we... **Go!**"

And she knocked on her door.

...

She knocked again.

and then again.

and again.

again.

And like that over a half hour, thats when she started to yell for her sister, saying that they promised not more locked doors. That took another half hour when finally she began to punch the door. When Kristoff finally stop her they notice the whole crew of servants that were watching. Anna didn't care as she free herself for the grab of her boyfriend and kick the door.

Ten minutes passed before a servant gather all the courage to inform the princess that her sister was in a meeting right now, and that the room was locked because nobody was in there and not because her sister didn't wanted the princess in.

"Why didn't you tell me early!?" She looked to them all, and Kristoff was going to laugh if it weren't for the servants "Now, this is embarrassing" She giggle nervously before run away in the direction that the servant told her sister was. Kristoff walked in the same direction.

When she finally reached the meeting room she watched as different dukes and nobles were talking outside of the room. The meeting was over, much to her relief, now Elsa will have some minutes free to talk! She passed through some of them, apologizing even when she didn't step in their foots, but it was a manner that Elsa told her to always keep. She bumped against a man by accident, but she took the worst part because she fell to the floor and hit her head hard. There she saw Elsa getting out of the room and getting close to her, and watched how she shouted some words at the man that she didn't hear well.

Elsa picked Anna's hand and help her to get up. Anna tried to assure Elsa that she was fine, but when she fake a laugh her head hurt, and a headache began to flow.

Anna felt dizzy "I'm good, I'm good!... I, uh, wanted to talk to you Elsa" She said.

"Later" Elsa responded, and Anna didn't protest because she said it in her '_queen voice_' "First we go to the doctor to check if you are alright"

"You will be with me?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked puzzle, and then she get close to her sister. She asked her, whispering in her ear "You didn't do this on purpose just to spend time with me, did you?"

Anna laughed, this time for real, but it still hurt a little "Oh, Elsa. I want to be with you but no that bad! Wait! No, I mean yes! I MEAN! I'm not gonna crash with anyone to spend time with you unless is necessary... it is? I hope it isn't because this wasn't funny"

Elsa giggle "It isn't, Anna. Remember what I promise?" She smiled Anna "Now lets go to the doctor, and don't worry, I will not leave you until the doctor assure me that you're all right, okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Its nothing serious. She just need to rest, and drink this" The doctor, a huge man with a mustache and glasses name Barben, give Anna a cup of tea, which make both sister glance at him with doubt "The tea contains some herbs that will help you with the pain"

Anna, who sat in a bed, drank a little "Its a little..." A yawn "...hot" She said, blinking a couple of times.

Barben crossed his arms "You are sleepy? After a blow like that you shouldn't sleep... you said you was dizzy, so it could be dangerous if you have a contusion. Maybe give you the tea was a bad idea considering that you was tired already"

Elsa decide to approach her sister, sitting at her side "Why are you tired, Anna? Do you have problems to sleep at night?"

"Recently..." She admitted.

A gasp scape from the mouth of the Queen "Why? Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

The princess seemed hesitant.

"Tell you later"

The man make a noise to attract their attention "Well, you can go now. Just make sure that the princess doesn't fall sleep, your Majesty. It may be nothing serious but Its just in case I'm wrong"

"Understood" Was the fast reply of Elsa before exit the room alongside Anna.

"Now what?" Said Anna.

"Now to your room, and we are going to talk, a lot. You are going to get bored to death if that means that you will stay awake, Anna"

Anna chuckled "Oh Elsa, please. Like you were boring! I'd never get tired of hearing you talk"

Red spread across the cheeks of the old sister, a blush. But Anna was too far focused in trying to keep herself on feet that she didn't notice.

She didn't even recall when they arrive in her room.

Or when did she place herself on the bed.

And when she closed her eyes.

* * *

Elsa shut the door behind her, careful to not wake Anna. She was hating herself now, like many times before, but it was a necessary evil.

With everyone believing that she was taking care of Anna, she now had the perfect opportunity to go out of the castle! Damn those stupid council members! They expected her to never leave the castle or what?

It was her fault for freeze the entire kingdom, she knew. At least she hope that Anna will forgive her for this.

And then, the idea of leaving her sister after saying all that...

_No!_

Focus, it was late for regrets. With a hand the queen took the map, and she began to walk in the direction of the stables to pick her horse.

And then, to the trolls.

"Elsa!"

_God damn it!_

Kristoff reach her faster, and then he began to pant. It was notorious that he was looking for her since a long time. Exhausted, Kristoff looked up and smiled. "Finally... got you!" And then he tried to pull himself up.

His expression change into one of much concern. "Elsa! I heard what happened to Anna but only what the servants knew! They said that you took her to the medic but that was all, and he didn't know where were you two. Where is Anna!?"

"Breath, Kristoff, She is fine. She is resting in her room, here" She pointed to the door at her back.

"Thank goodness, can I enter?" And he let out a small laugh.

"Yes, you may... Anna mentioned something that she wanted to speak with me, do you know about it?"

Kristoff opened his mouth but closed it in a flash, and he was so fast that Elsa almost didn't see it. He didn't say more, and only stood there. Elsa was toying with the idea of use her authority and made the man talk, but then again her sister say that she will talk with her later.

So she really hadn't nothing to worry... No, she had much for now...

Elsa sigh "Just be sure to not wake her... Actually, will you watched her for me? I had to go. The day isn't over yet..."

"Those creeps of the council never leave you alone, huh? Don't worry, I tell her that you didn't mean to leave" He said before walk to the door, and grab the knob

However, for a reason that Kristoff didn't know, the smile of Elsa faded, and her lips went down "Thank you Kristoff, I appreciated it" And she started to walk away.

Kristoff only stare there, unsure of what that really mean. He gave up two minutes late, finally opening the door and passing into the room. He sat down, and watched how her girlfriend sleep in the bed, with a expression of full mildness. Anna was dreaming something wonderful.

So Kristoff remained quiet, oblivious that the Queen was heading to the trolls that once raised him.


	4. Chapter 3

Queen Elsa dismounted her horse as she found herself in the middle of a valley; _The Valley of The Living Rock_ according to the map in her hand. Soon, the rocks around her began to roll in the direction Elsa and her horse were standing. The rocks surrounded them, and they revealed themselves as the trolls, much as Elsa expected.

"Its the Queen!" Someone shouted! Causing the rest to start jumping around Elsa, who giggle at the joy of the little inhabitants of the kingdom. Soon they were asking question about her sister and **Kristoff**; The mention of the boy surprised the Queen. What have to do Kristoff with the trolls? And why he never mentioned it?

Elsa sighed. When she arrive home there will be surely a vast amount of question to attend. She didn't need more worries, and if they - both Anna and Kristoff - didn't told her about this it was because they thought that it was unnecessarily. Its not like they know that she was looking for the trolls in first place.

"Wait, please" She gave them another giggle as they stopped, glancing at Elsa with wide eyes and blinking at the same time. She smiled "Where is your king?"

"King?" One Troll said. The one looked around, making eye contact with the others until a bigger one popped up with an idea.

"She means Grand Pabbie!" _She_ yelled, and soon another rock - a bigger one - came across the path that the trolls without realizing formed.

When the troll finally stood in front of the Queen, he gave her a small wave with his hands "My Queen. What brings you here? How is your sister?"

Elsa kneeled before him, deciding to ignore the question regarded Anna "Greetings. I'm sure is a little dumb to ask, but you remember me?"

"Of course, your majesty. I haven't forget about you, and I'm truly sorry for your parents"

Elsa's smile wiped out "Is alright... Actually, I came here because I have some questions..."

The troll looked at her seriously "regardless what?"

"My powers"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He motioned another troll, small and naive, a kid, to come "Bring some water for the Queen" he commanded and soon the little one was gone.

"What'd you want to know?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Everything"

An other sigh "I thought so. Sit down my Queen, this is going to take us some time..."

* * *

_A twelve years old Anna was running through the halls of the castle. She was excited! There were multiples meetings today, all because of the anniversary of the coronation of her father, the King, and later a ball! Oh goodness, she will meet new people! And, uncertainly but still possible, her prince charming. And these thoughts only made her run faster._

_There were the stairs, and like an old habit, she was about to jump them._

_She chuckle internally. The first times she jumped like a maniac she ended up with a few little injuries in her legs. But as the time passed, even the servants let her be - not because it was right but because either way she was willing to do it, and now she was always able to land without any sort of accidents, or most of the times at least._

_It didn't matter. She was going to do it, and she'd make the jump if it weren't for the hands that grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping the little princess with a foot on the air. And then the hands pull her close to a body, almost hugging the little girl, strong but gentle all at the same time._

_Anna turned her head to see who was holding her "What the..." but her words die as she saw her._

_Her sister, a fifteen years old Elsa, standing behind her with a tense look on her face._

_It had passed some years since Elsa dare to touch Anna, who only got a couple glances of the older girl before she, as always, slammed the door on her face. So Anna didn't really know what to say._

_"Anna, were you trying to jump down the stairs?" Elsa spoke, and Anna almost cry because of how the voice of her sister sounded. It was different than she remembered, but that was not what surprises the girl._

_The tone of the soft voice of Elsa... was she worry about her? Why? She didn't care about Anna! Or did she?_

_**The blue eyes says yes**._

_"Why did you do that for?" And she put a hand on her mouth immediately. She didn't mean it to sound so harsh! but the damage was done._

_Elsa wince at this, and she remove her hands off Anna's shoulders._

_"I was just... concerned. I thought that you really were going to jump and-"_

_"I was going to jump! **I'm** gonna jump!" And again, she didn't wanted to sound like she was scolding her sister, but something was telling her to not apologize. Elsa could avoid her all the time, and she was so angry and sad at Elsa because of it. So what? Elsa could do that to her, right? She hasn't apologized for all the years they spend apart because of Elsa, so why she needed to say sorry for her behavior?_

_On this point, she was enjoying seeing Elsa like that. Ha!.._

_"B-But thats dangerous, Anna. You could hurt yourself!" And she didn't know the reason, nor she care but Elsa was keeping her voice as low and soft as possible. She only raised her tone a little to emphasize her worried._

_"I always jump it, and the servants don't care 'cause I'll always do it"_

_"The servants let you what?" She tried to be calmed, but the thought of her little sister doing something so reckless..."How could you do that? Its a very-"_

_"What?" Anna snapped "You think I can't!? Wanna see me do it!?"_

_"No! Anna, please, stop. I just wanted to see-"_

_But at this point Anna couldn't hear Elsa anymore and she didn't noticed the little desperation on her sister's voice._

_"**Why are you even out of you room!?** Huh! Nobody missed you! so why don't you go away and locked yourself again? Like someone really care..." She yelled, and then she crossed her arms and turned her back at Elsa. She regretted it though, as she hear a sob. Suddenly the temperature felt much colder than before, and while wondering what was happening she glance again to where her sister stood; Only to find nothing._

_"Elsa?"_

_Elsa needed to run. Not only because Anna rejected her, but because she began to lose control over her powers, Again! And even with the gloves on! How could she allowed herself to be around Anna? How could she be so fool to think that she deserved to be around her sister?_

_Monsters don't deserve happiness. They don't even deserved such a wonderful little sister like Anna, and she knew it now. So Elsa ran to her room and locked the door with a loud slam, trying to suppress her feelings with the old mantra, ignoring the urge to let her powers run free on the room. Both things were causing pain to Elsa._

_But no pain was compared to the pain that Anna's rejection caused. _

_"Elsa! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Anna pleaded "Please come out again! I'm sorry for be so horrible to you when you finally, finally came out! which I still don't know why but- I just- I'm sorry! I'll bring you chocolate if you forgive me and come out"_

_She felt horrible! No wonder why Elsa never wanted to be with her, Anna thought._

_It was because of this? Did she hurt her sister when they were young like this? Selfish and naive, so much naive that she never noticed the truth._

_No answers... the cold completely freeze a section of her room, and Elsa was more focused trying to dissolve it._

_"Elsa! Please... I'd like to play with you again, like before. So just... come out here! with me..."_

_Silence. And so Anna departed again, hating herself for all the things she did that day._

_Their parents told her that Elsa planned to be at the ball that night, but for some reason she won't attend it now. Anna then told both rulers about that morning, and they comforted the princess as the tears rolled down her face._

* * *

With time, though, that pain was forgotten. Kids can be mean without realizing it sometimes.

"Elsa..."

"Huh?"

Anna woke up, blinking and yawning, certainly much more relaxed than before and with a happy smile on her pretty face, but then it hit her. **Why** the hell was she sleeping when she's supposed to stay awake with **Elsa**!?

Who by the way, was not in the room, and instead she recognized her boyfriend staring at her, smiling.

"Hi… Elsa's not here"

A few moments passed before the answer came "Hey you… how are you, did you sleep well?"

Kristoff frowned "What? The only one sleeping was you!"

"Exactly! Next time you should asked me those question! Thanks by the way. Where's Elsa?"

"Whatever" He said "Elsa told me she had to leave. She got a meeting to attend, or so I believe, but who knows? Your sister **IS** the Queen and all the stuff that comes with it"

"I…see" Anna sighed. She was honestly disappointed, but more than that, angry.

"Honey, whats the matter?"

"Its just that Elsa was suppose to stay here with me… I can't believe she'll leave me just for a meeting! And she told me that she'd stay with me till I get better-"

"Well hold on!" Kristoff interrupted Anna, earning an annoyed look on him "You can't be serious, she has the whole kingdom on her shoulders! don't be like that, Anna. You got to understand that we all have responsibilities and sometimes its not easy. Sometimes we got to stand apart of those we love, you know? even if we don't want to and even if we hurt them because of it"

"I know!" She yelled "But its unfair! I didn't had my sister for the last thirteen years, why does she has to spend more time dealing with her stupid duties instead of me? I deserve my sister…"

"I know you do. But listen Anna, it isn't matter of deserve something or no, but of do what you must do"

"And thats fair?" She asked, almost indignant.

"No, of course not, and I'm assure you that Elsa thinks the same" He put his hand on her cheek "But she also knows that it can't be other way"

"Why?"

Now Kristoff sighed "Because life's a piece of shit" Anna gasped at the swear but didn't said nothing as Kristoff continue "It doesn't matter if you are rich, poor, royalty, noble or an ice harvester. Everyone got problems to deal with and sure, being royalty can take away some painful things but there'll always be some other things waiting to strike. So yeah, life's a piece of shit"

"But?"

"But what?" he laughs "Are you waiting for the part of my speech where I tell you something that makes you feel better?" She whispered a soft yes "There isn't, Anna. You got to live with these things, and find your way through them but… they are gonna be with you the rest of your life"

"Way to cheer your girlfriend, kristoff"

He smiled "I wasn't"

"…I'm not sure that I agree with you, you know?"

He chuckle "I know!"

"I respect you, Kristoff, but I'll respect you more if you are, you know, more optimist!"

"That ain't gonna happen"

Anna shook her head "Still" And then she sighed again "I wish that Elsa could spend more time with me" Kristoff nod at her with compressive eyes "I mean, before I fell asleep -Which I wasn't suppose to- we were having a nice time together. We were talking and she was so worry about me because of the fall and all. I've never see Elsa like that before, only when she hugged me at fjord when and- Hugs! We hug a lot!"

Anna close her eyes "I'm already missing her"

"Sleep"

Anna then looked at Kristoff, confused "I just woke up"

"Why wasn't you supposed to sleep?"

Anna's face lighted with embarrassment "Well, the doc kinda said that after a blow like that I shouldn't. He was saying something about a _contusion_ but I didn't pay attention. But I remembered that it was better if I didn't sleep - which I did and nothing happen so it must haven't be that bad. Elsa told him that she was going to prevent me to fall sleep, but I guess she left me for that meeting"

Kristoff frowned "Well thats… weird"

"Because?"

"I saw Elsa before enter here and she told me to not disturb you. She let you fall sleep"

A look of confusion crossed Anna's face, but then she went into her defensive mode "What!? I thought that maybe Elsa left and I-I slept by myself. She actually did that? Or maybe she couldn't keep me awake and so…so..."

"Easy there. So what? You didn't hear the medic's advice but its not that bad!"

"I'm actually more worry because of Elsa"

"Don't be! Listen me. Elsa is the Queen, deal with it now and accept it coss it will be always like this"

"You mean ditched me for some duty!?"

Kristoff growl "Agh! c'mon! what'd you expect her to do?"

"Wake me. Leave a note" _A note?_ "A goodbye kiss" _ah?_ "I don't know! Anything to let me know at least"

"Seriously? Go and find her! that meeting must be over now so just talk things out with her! Geez"

Anna stood up from the bed "Thats actually what I'm gonna do!" and with nothing more she led herself to the door. Kristoff sighed and stood too, decided to follow her girlfriend.

Even before Anna pulled the door open she could hear the footsteps outside her room. So when she saw the servants running in distress in all directions, she didn't even try to reasoning with one of them and went through the halls directly to the throne room to talk with Elsa, and ask what the hell was happening.

What she found, however, was something very different compare to her thoughts before. She recognized Kai and Gerda, arguing with some noble that she couldn't place in her memories. He was tall, but not so slender, and old, very old. But his appearance and age didn't seem to matter because the man was shouting and protesting with a loud, powerful voice. It was evident that he was angry, and was ordering something that Kai refuse to grant.

Which was making the man mad.

"Kai, Gerda! Whats wrong? What happened?"

"Princess!" Kai jumped. He went to Anna and bowed, so did Gerda where she stood, but the other man - the noble - didn't even flinch. He remain quite with a serious, almost annoyed face, as if the presence of the princess disturbed him.

"Its your sister, her Majesty!" And Kai gained the whole attention of Anna "She disappeared!"

"What!?" Anna spatted "What the- how- are you kidding me!? What'd you mean, she's gone?"

Before Kai could form an answer, the noble laughed. Approaching the princess and the house master he wave at her, with a grin on his face "See? even the princess took it as it is. No kidnaping like you said, and obviously she didn't had a valid reason to leave. She didn't told anyone either, so what conclusion do you reach with all this?"

Anna simple stared at him, seriously.

"She run away. Away from the kingdom and her duty as Queen of Arendelle" He stated "She must be on her way to that damned mountain! But again, what did you expect? She's too young to be queen, and still unprepared to carry the weight of Arendelle. Her absence its a proof of this, obviously she couldn't take it anymore"

He then glared at Kai, and the servant stiff as his eyes posed on him "So, are you finally going to gather the council? There are things that we must… "And he grinned "Discuss"

"Who the hell are you?"

Both Kai and the man, as well as Gerda, turned to Anna, who narrowed her eyes at the noble. Her hands were rolled into fists as she ask the man again "Who the hell do you think you are? I don't know you, not at all" She raised her hands to stop the man for talk "And I don't care. As a matter of fact, what do you think that you're doing? You can't give orders to any servants here. Nobody can't except for me and _my_ sister"

"Princess-"

"Stop!" She shouted "I don't care if you're a simple noble or a king of a faraway land. And honestly? I could care less, because this is not your throne! You are not the King of Arendelle, my sister is, so know your place!"

The mouths of Kai and Gerda hung open, and the man was visible annoyed for the behavior of Anna. But it was true, what he could say? Nothing, only curse the princess on his mind with the promise of neither forget or forgive this insult. He was frozen where he stood, unsure of what to do as the princess glared at him with rage.

"My sister didn't run away" And her expression softened for a moment "She…won't…" But soon she glared back with the same power that before "We are going to sent search's parties, and we're gonna wait for her. As for you…"

And she pointed at him, making the man winced "You better get out of this castle before I call the guards. You're not longer welcome here until I said otherwise"

The man hesitated, but walked slowly to the exit, like he was unsure of what he was doing, or maybe fearing another outburst from the princess. Muttering something that she didn't catch, he passed the princess and opened the door to leave, only to find Kristoff about to do the same from the other side and enter the room. The man stared at the Ice Master for a moment before sigh and walk away.

When Kristoff entered he find himself in a room filled with silence. He could feel the tension that had fallen over the whole room just a couple of seconds ago.

"I always missed these things…"

"Princess Anna" Kai said "Why did you threatened him like that? I'm know that you wanted to defend the queen, but you know what he's capable to do?"

Anna tilted her head to a side, confused.

"You know who he is, right?"

"Ehmm… No. You hear me, right?"

"Princess!"

"Calm down!" She said, waving her hands. She turned to Kristoff and smiled softly; A gesture he returned.

Anna told Kristoff everything, and after that she commanded Kai and Gerda to easy the mess that the castle was because of the disappearing of Elsa. Later the servants brought captain Halden, who was instructed to organize different groups in the search of the beloved Queen. Anna wanted to come, but somehow Kristoff convinced her to stay with him at the castle, but not for longer.

And like that, a day ends.

* * *

Elsa was in her way home. The visit she made at the troll's home didn't go like she thought it would.

She learned things that she didn't want to learn.

And even when her soul was in pain, her face remained expressionless. Maybe it was due to the fact that she already cried enough, and she was dried, but her lips didn't curve down in sadness, neither did her nose have that pink color like hours ago.

She wasn't feeling nothing. No anxiety, despair or fear. She didn't want to feel, because then the troll - _that fucking troll _\- will be right.

She hates herself for being angry at the creature, who only told her the truth that she longer for, and then comforted her in her most miserable hour.

So she only focus on the ride.

* * *

Yesterday, princess Anna struggle to remain calm and faithful, as the thoughts of the possible fates of her sister didn't stop even when she was dreaming, filling her night with nightmares where a certain prince always put an end to the life of her sister.

And she wonder if Hans got something to do with all this. Later she wonder why she hurry up to put the blame on him, but as the hours when by without any notices about Elsa, more and more seemed logic to think anything that may lead her to the queen.

Even when it was highly impossible.

So when the servants woke princess Anna with the news of queen Elsa arrived at the stables, they were welcomed with a big _Thank you_! and _I'll be there! I-er- dress up!_.

Just a second later Anna burst from her room, breaking the door, and racing as faster as she could to the stables. Kristoff catching up with her in the middle of the way.

_Yesterday was a mess_, He thought, remembering all the tears he wiped from the face of his girlfriend. The efforts of Halden were in vain, and Anna couldn't take it. She went out and got lost, and when Kristoff finally found her he could only bring her back with promises of the return of her sister. The night was long as she watched her rambling, making theories about the fate of Elsa, and wondering how the girl was.

It was worst when some servant mentioned the possibility of Elsa being dead.

So now he was happy to see the hope in the lovely eyes of Anna. _Still, Elsa, you've got a lot of question to answer..._

When they arrive, they saw Elsa waving down to the people, gesturing them to calm down, but both the guards and citizens keep asking questions regarding the whereabouts of the queen.

Anna immediately jumped at her sister "Elsa!" She whispers, with slight tears. Anna embraces Elsa with no intentions of letting her go soon, and so does the Queen, but she only hold her for a couple of seconds before she pulled her away.

"Elsa! where had you been?" Her voice came out softly, with genuine concerned.

Both eyes made contact, but Elsa flinches because her sister's was looking at her gently, genuinely worry, while her eyes were afraid. The guilt was too much for Elsa, and so she grabbed Anna's hands.

"Anna, I'll explain everything, but you must come with me. We'll talk alone"

"But- Why? E-Everyone! they were worry about you too!"

"I know, Anna. but this is too much personal" Elsa begged.

Anna sighed, decided to grant the wishes of her beloved sister "Could at least take Kristoff with us?"

The people, that moments ago were looking at the pair, now glanced at the blonde man. Kristoff opened his mouth, as in protest, but just only to closed it.

"It's alright. He's kinda involved in this so it doesn't matter"

Anna nodded, wondering what was exactly happening and why Kristoff was involved, but ultimately followed her sister. Kristoff went behind them with similar thoughts.

It seemed that every servant of the castle was waiting for her, greeting the queen as she passed along them, one by one, and Elsa waved at them graceful. But Anna couldn't spot Gerda and Kai.

When they reached Elsa's chambers - For much surprises to the ice harvest - Elsa gesture them to sit, and so does Anna and kristoff. They felt like kids being punished for a mischief, and couldn't stop to glance at Elsa, waiting for the many answers that they deserved. Elsa breathes deeply, still unsure on how to start this conversation and how to proceed with it once, but its something that she has to do, because she didn't know how the things were going to be after this.

And how the things will fall apart.

Better soon than later? she giggle at the thought, making both Kristoff and Anna enchant looks before turned again at her.

Elsa takes a deep breath before simply released the four simple words that were the most appropriated to start this conversation.

"I lied to you"


	5. Chapter 4

"What do you mean by that?"

Elsa sighed. She knew her sister. Not as much as she ever wanted to, but Elsa is willing to change that soon, and to doing so she needs to tell Anna everything she has maintain secret, until now.

And she may as well start from the things that she hid from her. No more lies, only true. Because Anna deserves it, among all the things she didn't give her, and among the things she will give her.

"Anna" Elsa offered, softly and sincere "I… I haven't been completely honest with you recently. There are things that I hide from you, but now I'm gonna change that" She pause before continue, trying to pick the right words.

"And… I hope that you'll find a place in your hearth to forgive me" Elsa added, a little unsure of her own lame words. Anna just nodded, she herself was having troubles about what to expect or feel about all.

Kristoff just remained quiet.

"First… you need to know what happened thirteen years ago" Elsa said.

This caught both Kristoff and Anna off guard, but for difference reasons. Anna was just plain confused, wondering what thing could have happened so long that it matters now. And while Anna thought that, Kristoff just realized something that made him feel stupid. He remembered how he got a family thanks to the sisters, thirteen years ago, but he choose not talk to them about it, thinking that it wasn't something to worry about now, and that it was only his business.

Either way, it seems so clear for him now. Something happened that night before, for there's no other reason for the royalty to be out so late at night in the valley. That was much obvious for Kristoff even when he was young, but what he ignored was the reason behind it, the reason that brought the royal family to that place.

And the consequences that came with it.

"What it is? Thirteen years is a long time, Elsa, does it really matters now?" Anna asked. Her mind working on, oddly seemed to know what was her sister talking about, but at the same time it was preventing Anna to remember. Which was causing the princess a headache.

"Yes… it has always mattered. But we never told you…" Elsa whispered the last part, but it was clearly audible to them, and the queen realized too late what she had said, and in her mind she began to hope that Anna let it pass. With not success.

"…We? I can't understand you Elsa, Who else? Please, talk clearly!" She half snapped. Elsa winced at this, and Kristoff seemed to notices how difficult it was to Elsa to let it out whatever she was hiding, but also noted how she tried to remain calm so they wouldn't notice, in vain. Kristoff move his head a littler forward to Elsa, coughing a little to caught both sister's attention.

"I know that its difficult to you, Elsa, to tell us… whatever you're trying to say. But it won't be easier to just let it out?" Kristoff offered "I mean, you're making a big deal for something thats probably not-"

"Big deal?" Elsa cut him, sharply "You don't have an idea of what you're saying, Kristoff Bjorgman, so don't you pretend that-"

"Stop! I don't want you two fighting again" And Anna cut her, and than she said in a more softer voice "Will you please tell us what is troubling you, Elsa? stop all this secrecy, you got lost for a whole day, and you don't even want to tell us about that, so..."

"It will reach that, just…wait, please…"

The queen let out a breath, and than she put her hands on her sister's. Locking their eyes, Elsa give Anna one sad smile before talk.

"Do you remember that streak of white hair you used to have?"

"Yeah… I do"

"What did our parents told you about how do you got it?"

"They said I was born with it" Anna responded.

Elsa let out a sad laugh, putting on it every regretful feeling that she held of that night. Anna looked worried, and if Kristoff did too he didn't showed it.

"And… what happened when I hit you with my powers in my castle?"

"My hair… got all white" A look crossed through her eyes. A look she knew very well.

_ realization_

_She's beginning to understand_.

"Well, what our parents told you was a lie. And when I told you that our parents didn't know about my powers; That was a lie, too. They knew for the beginning, Anna, for I was born with these powers, and I used to play with them when I was a child, we both used to!"

"W-What!? Thats… thats not possible, I never knew about them! I would remember if I did…"

Elsa gave her another sad smile. Putting a hand on her cheek, she began to caressing it "Our parents, alongside the castle staff approve it. And they were so happy for both of us. We would always play on the hall, and sometimes on the throne room. That was until that night came..."

A silent fell on the three of them. And it was then when Anna finally notice the weight that Elsa held on her shoulders, and how much pain she has keeps from her. The guilt, the suffering and the fear reflected on her eyes mixed with the huge insecurity that the situation was causing her. Both the royal sisters. She tried to comfort her, to speak soft words to her beloved sister, to tell her that everything was alright.

But it wasn't, so all that came was a "Go on…"

Elsa looked at Anna, and than Kristoff. She nodded before continue "The reason why you can't remember Anna, its me, what I did to you- what happened thirteen years ago. It was a night like any other. You couldn't sleep, as always so energetic, and you still wanted to play with me. You woke me up, and together we run to the hall, giggling and enjoying each other company as the happy sisters we used to be in our childhood"

Elsa let out her breath again, speaking with a much more guilty voice "Anna, I loved you, and I'm still do. So you have to understand, please, understand that I didn't mean anything to happen to you!"

"What happened? C'mon Elsa, tell me!"

The queen looked down "We were playing with the snow. We made Olaf that night for the first time and we play with him, when he was just an snowman. And than… I struck you, with my powers"

Anna was about to say something when Kristoff cut her "You did what!? But- Wait, thats not right, you just didn't go and struck her, right Elsa? what exactly happened?"

That being said, the couple put all their attention to the following words of the queen, but instead she only let out a sigh.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, I'm still responsible for that night. But, I'd say that you deserved to know everything, Anna" The later nodded "As I said, we were playing. I started to make snow pillars, and you were jumping from one to another. It was at first only fun and laughters, but each time the pillars grew higher and none of us seemed to noticed till you were high enough to hurt yourself. You didn't realized it, but I did, and in my attempt to stop I ended up hitting you on your head"

_Now thats understandable, it was an accident!_ Kristoff thought, but he sudden realized that the sisters weren't thinking the same. Elsa was visible trouble for what happened, and Anna was plain stunned.

"H-How?" Elsa looked to her hands.

"I slip. You jumped, but there were no other pillar for you to land. I thought that you were gonna smack to the floor so I tried to make another pillar, but I hit you right on your head. You remained unconscious, and I didn't know what to do so I called for mom and dad"

_And that was also the first time I lost control of power_, the thought didn't let the mind of the queen.

"I…see" Anna muttered "But that still doesn't explain why I lost my memories of it, and why Kristoff's involve on this. I-I don't even sure if I believe you, Elsa" The queen nodded.

"We're getting there. When mom and dad came, they saw us and the state in which the hall was, completely covered in snow and ice. I couldn't control what was happening around me, nor I did care for it on that moment. They took us to the trolls" Anna gasped in surprise, and Kristoff leaned even closer. This was the part in when he saw them riding to the valley, not that he was gonna tell them (It wasn't the time) that he'd followed them, and that thanks to their misfortune he got a family.

Anna herself was going to ask some questions to Kristoff, remembering how he'd tell her about the trolls solving a similar problem like her frozen heart. But decide against it. It really wasn't the time to ask those questions when her sister was revealing an entire facet of her childhood she didn't knew she has.

"The head of the trolls - Grand pabbie - removed the ice I let on your head; But also removed your memories of that night with it, and changed the ones of us playing with the snow, so you couldn't remember me having these powers. They - our parents too - said it was for the best if you didn't have knowledge of them while I learned to control them"

"Which didn't happen sooner!" Anna snapped, feeling the anger growing inside her at that statement. Elsa tried to reach the hands of Anna, but she pulled them away.

"I-I know! I'm sorry! I'm telling you now because I know that you deserved the truth. Mom and dad… often told me how you felt about me. H-How you believed that I hate you! That wasn't true Anna, I love you, I just didn't want to hurt you again" She reached again for her, and this time Anna let her.

As she embrace her, Anna thought about what to made of this. Her parents and Elsa lied to her, all these years, letting her feel as alone as once Hans had describe it. _If only there was someone out there who loved you_. During a long time she thought she didn't have anyone, and while she knew that her parents would always cared about her she need her sister, who meant everything to the little princess. But that was denied for her, they did- her own family. And when the sea took both the King and Queen, she fell into a void of looniness of which she thought she never would scape.

When Hans betrayed her, after she believe that there was someone for her after all, she felt completely lost again. Until Olaf came, bringing hope and love.

Then Elsa came too, She finally reunited with the woman after thirteen, finally got her sister back. And suddenly, after she shed so many tears, after much time living in pain and despair, at the end she got what she ever wanted: friends, family and love.

So then, why the sudden revelation has mortified her so much? The whole base of her entire life were lies, and she couldn't stand to hold the person that brought all those things in her arms. Anna needed to get away from her.

"Why lie, then?"

Elsa blinked, as so did Kristoff.

"Anna, they were just trying to protect you" The man said "I know its hard and we understand that you must feel mad now"

"I indeed feel angry now, Kristoff. But don't pretend that you understand how it feels! Both of you… Why? I-I thought that you hate me Elsa! And now you say that you knew that and you let me thought that? How I'm suppose to feel about that!?"

"Anna! It didn't want to hurt you, I couldn't control these powers back then, I lost account of how many times I froze my room just by being there! I didn't wanted to hurt you"

"But you could let me know! Dad and mom could have let me know! But they didn't, y-you didn't! I spent most of my life thinking that I was worthless for you but now I know that I wasn't, but that only seemed to make it worse. More angry at you. I-I…"

Anna stood, making both Kristoff and Elsa stood too, the later trying to reach her sister again but Anna kept her distance. With hands up, she motion them to stay away.

"Please" the princesse say, calmly " I don't know what to made of this…I…I need to think this over so, please, let me be and… let me get to my room"

They stood silently watching the princesse open and close the door. As soon as her sister was gone, Elsa fell to her knees, unable to stand on her feet anymore. She hope that her sister would understand, but some part of her knew that that was asking much. She couldn't blame her, because she was right to feel betrayed.

_Well done, you just fucked up. You just gotta go and tell her all those things, and you were so blind to believe that she would forgive you so easily. Good thing that she didn't let you talk about your securities, or your feelings!_

_You'd deserve this pain, you know?_

_Because she deserves the fucking truth!_

And even with that she didn't let her tears drop from her eyes. There was still Kristoff present in the same room as Elsa was, so she hurriedly pulled herself up and regained her posture. She was about to bid him a farewell, not wanting to continue this conversation anymore an surely not wanting to see him. It was much enough that this man was courting her sister, that now he would criticize her for the actions she made in her young age.

And while he maybe would be right to blame her, she was still the Queen, so she wasn't going to let this man-

"If you allow me, Queen Elsa" Kristoff say, using his most respectful tone, probably because he notice the anger starting to build up in the queen, or maybe out of pity for what he just witnessed.

"I got a feeling that that wasn't all you wanted to say, and also you'll have to tell me why i'm 'kind of' involved in this"

Elsa remain quiet for a whole minute before deciding on grant the man an answer. She needed to solve all this situation as fast as she could, because the troll wasn't able to gave her a certain amount of time.

"I went to your family yesterday, Kristoff"

The single sentence made the man's jaw hung open "Wh-what? You know about the trolls!?"

Elsa grinned a little, though that she feels as she shouldn't, still angry with herself "Yeah, I know that in that night you met the trolls and they gave you a home. It was explained to me yesterday. Thats why I wanted you to be here… that and because you're her boyfriend..."

Strike two "You knew about that too!?"

"Yeah- don't ask how, she's my sister after all…. after all I have done to her she still is someone precious to me…"

"That I don't doubt, " Kristoff smiled "But how'd you know about-"

"I have my secrets, so do you" Elsa offered.

"Did. And here we were thinking in how to tell you, since she told that your reaction to Hans wasn't… nice at all"

Elsa allowed herself to chuckle a little, but suddenly feel guilty. Kristoff gave her a look, in which she understand that it was alright for her.

"I know that your relationship with Anna just got worse, and that you feel guilty. It will solve, you know Anna. Just give her time"

"Time is a thing that I certainly can't afford anymore…"

"What do you mean by that?" This made Elsa sigh. She took them both - Anna and Kristoff - because she needed to reveal them the truth. Now, that was true, but it wasn't all. The reason for why she needed to go and see the trolls, and the news she didn't expected to got from that were other matters they were about to speak.

It was something she needed to tell them both, but Anna was gone. She also didn't have much faith on Kristoff to remain quiet, but the man will be persistent till he get his answer.

_May as well get this done now, and so later I'll tell Anna, alone..._

"Before I tell you this" She said, glaring seriously at kristoff, who just feel a shiver cross his spine "You must swear an oath to me, of silent"

Strike three for Kristoff.

* * *

_Stupid, Stupid, **Stupid!**_

Every servant that glanced at her were welcomed with an almost tearing sight. Princess Anna was mad, walking with anger footsteps directly to her personal room. Kai just walked past her, and asked what was wrong.

He was received with no answers, but with silents as the princesses kept walking, ignoring him.

Reaching her door, she opened it so abruptly that it almost tear apart, and then she smacked it closed. She didn't have the strength to walk to her bed, so she slip down the door and started to cry.

It wasn't low or quiet, but hard and long.

She wanted to understand her, but she couldn't. Right now she only fell something for the sister who betray her and that was, despite all that she told her, love.

She didn't wanted to love her! but she couldn't help it, she love Elsa. If Elsa had asked her once more time for forgiveness before she'd leave the room, she would just embrace her older sibling again, telling she that tin was alright.

But it wasn't. Anna know it, that none of that **bullshit** was right. And Anna found herself promising to not open the door of her hearth to Elsa, like she did so many years ago.

* * *

"What the fuck Elsa!?"

"Thats not a way to addressing the queen of your country, Kristoff Bjorgman"

"I can't believe that you-you…we got to tell Anna!"

She held him before he sprinted out of the room and went directly to the other crying sister.

"You can't! You swear it!"

"Yeah but c'mon! You tricked me!" The annoyance was evident in his face "Why the hell you did that for!?"

"Its not like i'm not gonna tell her, I'll just… need time, for her to forgive me. This gonna be hard for Anna now, and I don't want to make her more miserable than she is now"

"Either way she's gonna be **more miserable!**" He paused, trying to regain his composure. When he finally did he turned to Elsa "We can't let this to happen to you, Elsa. Did Pabbie say how to prevent it?"

"Now… well he did but… I don't believe It can be preventing, too"

"Well you're a shit of optimist. C'mon, lets go… we'll solve this up" The look she gave him was telling her otherwise, and Kristoff couldn't stand it so he look to the other side "You'll see… we solve this. We have to. But Anna deserves to know this too, okay?"

"Just let me be the one who tells her, and that is an order"

"Well heck, you better hurry up with that, because I don't want to be the one who tells feisty pants that **her sister is gonna die!**"

* * *

**Next chapter will be out in a few days… I hope.**


	6. Chapter 5

_"What'd you want to know?" Grand Pabbie asked._

_"Everything"_

_Another sigh "I thought so. Sit down my Queen, this is going to take us some time..."_

_The little troll that went out for water came back to them, and with a little shy smile he gave the glass to the Queen._

_She muttered a simple 'thank you' to the little one, and his smile got wider while he blushed. Then he went back with the other trolls, all waiting to see how this conversation turns out._

_"I must warn you, my Queen, there's other matter that needs to be spoken of. But, before we'll start for the beginning. Then all will come more simple for you to understand"_

_"Okay?"_

_"Let's begin by a simple fact… you were born with your powers. The reason why you got them is nothing more than coincidence, As simple as that"_

_This was nothing new to Elsa, her parents had told her many years ago the same exact words. Even so, the now snow queen believed that there was something more behind that. That is why she's here, to discover and learn everything she could about these powers. The origin was only one of the many things Elsa needed to know, but even so she felt relieved._

_It was not like she didn't believed her parents, the old rulers of Arendelle. But after they die there was no one to remind the queen that she was not a monster. She needed to hear it for someone who knows exactcly that, somebody trustful- Its not that Anna wasn't __trustful, but the troll knew about magic. Anna didn't._

_Anna would probably want to relieved her, even if she were truly a monster. she would just cheer her up with no second thoughts. If her sister wasn't so naive, she'd tell Anna everything..._

_"I'd like to hear more about my powers. I know that my emotions influence them, but... before the incident I never lost control. Not even once"_

_"Also, recently I been unable to do things properly" The queen continue "Its not like before, I'm not losing control again. Now its hard to do something with them, and sometimes I need to push out a little to use my powers"_

_"Easy, my queen" Grand pabbie said "I'm here to solve all those doubts"_

_He moved his hands to the air, in a display that resemble the one that she saw when se was too young, thirteen years ago. An image started to appear above him. A __glowing white snowflake._

_Then Pabbie started again "Your powers, while their origin its pretty much a bless of __coincidence, they're also very complex. Your powers work with your emotions, that much you know. They manifested in different ways depending if you're angry or sad. Happy or confused. They also defined how much stronger your creations would be, and not necessarily in the sense of danger._

_"For Example: Your Ice Castle. In the moment you made it you were feeling powerful, free, **confident**. And it was because of that feeling that those stairs didn't fell apart. Because of that you were able to build your castle" The snowflake turned bright blue._

_"But it could be very different. Anger, Fear; They could make you create things for different purpose. As a fact, that creature you made on your castle, the big one; His purpose was to __simply take both Kristoff and princess Anna out of the castle. However, thanks to your fear and desperation, he continued to chase after them even when they were out of your castle. Your creature almost got them killed" The snowflake was now dark and red._

_"W-what!?" Elsa snapped, ignoring that the giant Snowflake also changed colors "I-I didn't know about that! Oh god! I…didn't mean to…"_

_"I know. And so do they. They have forgiven you already"_

_Elsa decided to stay quiet - And the snowflake became white. That was another thing to add to the list of things she messed up in her whole life. Why would they ever thing of forgive her? Elsa made a mental note to talk to Anna and Kristoff; She still wanted to ask for they forgiveness even if they had forgave her by now._

_And the thought of telling Anna everything crossed her mind, but it was quickly discarded as the troll keep talking._

_"That is one fact…" He wave her hands, making the snowflake disappear "your emotions affects your creations. It also can affect your __surrounding-"_

_"That I already know. I see how the temperature varies depending - again- on my feelings. Room frozen, raging storms. They're things I'm accustomed"_

_"Yes thats right. Then we shall move on- I said that there was a topic I wished to talk with you, and it has to do with this part of your powers- part of yourself"_

_Elsa nodded, unsure of the meaning of those last words._

_"Queen… when you were young, what did your father do after that night?"_

_Elsa blinked, confused "She closed the gates. I'm sure that you know that pretty much"_

_"No, no. **Regarding your powers**! What did the old king do?"_

_"Oh, He… he said that I should learn to control them"_

_"Then, did you practices your magic?"_

_"What? No. I never… I was… hiding them. Not even once I tried to control them, to be honest, I was trying to keep my magic inside of me. I was always keeping them on the edge, for the sake of everyone… I was trying not to use them! And at first it was easy but with the time they got stronger and sometimes it hurt so much to keep them inside. **The pain** grew higher till I was capable to keep them inside, and with that the pain slowly went away…"_

_The queen looked at the troll, whose eyes were wide now._

_"Oh, my child. You did exactly the only thing you shouldn't have. For how many time you keep it like this?"_

_"Y-Years!"_

_This answer stunned the troll, and he didn't say more for what seemed like an eternity. His mind __looking for a decent way to explain the queen what he needed to say._

_"That pain was all the hint that you needed in order to understand, you and your parents, that you never should have stopped. You needed to use them and not only because you like them, but also because you need to. The magic inside you is pure energy; It keeps flowing inside yourself, and it will till your life's end. You felt - and will feel - pain because your body couldn't __sustain the amount of energy that was inside you, and sometimes you couldn't help but free some of it. This changed with the pass of time as your body kept growing. You were able to bear more energy, and so the pain decrease… but it never left you, right?"_

_The queen remained silent._

_"Even now, you may feel it. Tiny, but its there, like aching some part of yourself. It probably has decrease even more after the thaw…"_

_"H-How do you know?"_

_"You gave out a great amount of energy. Not enough to put your life out of danger but still…"_

_"Wait, **what!?** My life is in danger!?"_

_"…it'll gain you more time" The troll completed. Then sighed "Listen me, Queen Elsa. This is a serious matter. As I said before, your body generates this kind of magic. It always has, and it will never stop doing so. But even if your body its the source of your magic, that doesn't mean that it can hold great amounts of your powers without doing at the same time damage. For putting it simple: Your body its freezing from the inside"_

_"Then… I'm… What do I do?"_

_Everyone on the valley went silent as they watch Grand Pabbie. The old wise troll was looking for a solution; A way to save the queen._

_She didn't deserve this. The woman before him has suffered enough in a whole life. She was locked for the most part of her childhood, and she lost her parents way too early. It wasn't fair, but life never was, and sometimes **we got to deal with it and work with what was give to us**. With that in mind, he settled for his best options._

_"We have two options, but the easiest way it's the first one. We need to melt all your magic; Isn't as simple as that, though"_

_The queen nodded calmly. She doesn't know if she was on shock, or if she hans't acknowledged the magnitude of what was happening yet. She was going to die! and she's calm about it._

_She couldn't show any emotion because she was already broken. Since that night. She just didn't want to believe that, that she was so scarred even after so long and after everything was solve. But as soon as it seemed that she was finally free of all her demons another thing came to screw her happiness._

_"Go on. How i'm suppose to melt the magic inside me? Oh, wait… Oh, **great**... don't you even da-"_

_"An act of true love, of course" Grand Pabbie said, almost chucking._

_And a huge vast of trolls made their way to them, already singing, rolling, and some even dancing Grand Pabbie, however, made a move with his hands, and that seemed to be enough to stop them._

_"But there's a problem with your true love, I'm alright?"_

_"I don't have a true love, Troll. Thats the problem"_

_"Oh?" The wise old troll almost chuckle again "But you do, even though you're trying so hard to deny it because of the... moral facts of it"_

_Elsa snapped. She opened her mouth to protest but her voice was so far dead. She was shocked, and she would continue to her if Grand pabbie hadn't hurry on to her side and began to shook her sides._

_"Easy there, queen! I'm no one to judge you, and we still have to solve this issue!"_

_Elsa began to pull away from her trance. And when she was finally stable, she choked out some words "How…H-How did you know?"_

_"I'm old, and I have magic. Figure it out"_

_Elsa shook her head "And… you don't have a problem with it? Must you hate me for this? To even like a woman… and even more my own sister?"_

_She whispered the last part of the sentence so only Pabbie among the trolls could hear her. So he whispered back "I'm not accepting you. I do not approve it. But I'm not going hate you because of it, isn't my place to decide what you're going to do with your life or with who do you want to spend it - A life we need to save. Let's focus on that"_

_Elsa nods, feeling much better now "I can't tell her how I feel… she would hate me for sure. Also, there's Kristoff! Even if there was a small chance that she feels the same way for me, she already has someone else"_

_They went silent for a moment before Pabbie broke the silent again "So no true love way?"_

_"Whats the other option?"_

_Pabbie sighed "The second option it's more dangerous. Your body keeps freezing because of all the power you have stored inside. But I had noticed that after the great thaw it no longer freezes so fast. This it's because of all the energy you freed during the event. So if you could free more energy then maybe your body could be stabilized again"_

_"Great! Then let's do that" Elsa began, and aiming her hands towards the sky she tried to shoot some snow, but it was hard. Her powers weren't responding her command, so she tried harder. So hard that she let out a great amount of snow over all the trolls, whom fortunately don't exactly feel the cold, or they will be freezing solid by now._

_This action strangely left elsa very tired. But also in pain. Elsa then decide to lay down on the floor, too exhausted to think in a royal way to doing so, and certainly she doesn't even care. The only people here, besides her, were trolls. She didn't needed to impress some trolls with her ladylike manners._

_"It hurt…. why does it hurts?" She whispered to herself, too low that Pabbie couldn't hear her._

_"What I was afraid of. Your powers aren't responding as they should! It is already too late to try this way?"_

_"I didn't meant to create that amount of snow"_

_"I know. That its because your body can hardly sustain more magic. its like there's no more space inside you, but your body keeps creating more energy. You just open a way out for them, freeing all the energy you could with that action even if you didn't mean to"_

_"Then I'll just let them out again"_

_"Wait!" The troll yelled before Elsa could use her powers again. Nevertheless, she couldn't even bring herself to her feet "That 'little' performance back there has left you way too tire, and I can tell by the expression in your face that it has hurt, too"_

_Elsa growled in response "It hurts even more than when I was a child"_

_"It's highly probable that your body can't stand now a massive liberation of energy without killing you. I suggest that we stay with our first option"_

_"I can't do that to Anna! Maybe if I'll just let it all out at once…"_

_"Don't you hear me, child? It will kill you!"_

_"I know… but thats far the worst that could happen, right? I rather die now than dying slowly and painfully" and with that Elsa stood, with a lot of effort, bringing her arms up to use her magic. She was just freaking tired of things being complicated. She just wanted to end it._

_"And what about Arendelle? or your sister?" Pabbie said, and he knows that he hit a nerve because the queen stop herself and then she stared at him. Pure horror reflected in her face, as the consequences of what she were about to do struck her. She began to shake uncontrollably, and minutes later she was crying.__  
_

_It finally hit her, what was really happening._

_What was she suppose to do?_

* * *

In the following hours Elsa kept crying, a lot. Without saying a word she decided to leave the place and so she went back to the castle, thinking about her fate on the whole ride back to Arendelle. She told Kristoff this because she needed to let it out to someone, even if that person was the man that was dating her sister.

But, of course, she didn't mention some important _details_, most likely the solutions that the troll gave her, and like that she didn't needed to tell him about her feelings for Anna.

"What the fuck Elsa!?"

"Thats not a way to addressing the queen of your country, Kristoff Bjorgman"

"I can't believe that you-you…we got to tell Anna!"

She held him before he sprinted out of the room and went directly to the other crying sister.

"You can't! You swear it!"

"Yeah but c'mon! You tricked me!" The annoyance was evident in his face "Why the hell you did that for!?"

"Its not like i'm not gonna tell her, I'll just… need time, for her to forgive me. This gonna be hard for Anna now, and I don't want to make her more miserable than she is now"

"Either way she's gonna be more miserable!" He paused, trying to regain his composure. When he finally did he turned to Elsa "We can't let this to happen to you, Elsa. Did Pabbie say how to prevent it?"

"Now… well he did but… I don't believe It can be preventing, too"

"Well you're a shit of optimist. C'mon, lets go… we'll solve this up" The look she gave him was telling her otherwise, and Kristoff couldn't stand it so he look to the other side "You'll see… we solve this. We have to. But Anna deserves to know this too, okay?"

"Just let me be the one who tells her, and that is an order"

"Well heck, you better hurry up with that, because I don't want to be the one who tells feisty pants that her sister is gonna die!"

Elsa shoo him "Be quiet, Kristoff Bjorgman! Nobody in the castle needs to know about this"

Kristoff just glared at her in annoyance, before ask "Except for Anna! right?"

"Anna will certainly know, but not right now…I just can't, okay?"

He sighed while he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Fine" and then he exited the room, leaving the queen alone, not caring as much as he did just seconds ago. He needed time, too. To heading where, Elsa did not know, but she doesn't care about him that much. As long as Kristoff keeps her mouth shut everything will be alright.

Well, screw that. Nothing was alright, but she wanted to take this by piece. Dealing with one thing at once was already overpowering her. Dealing with Anna as she was right now was certainly enough.

After a couple of minutes she exited the room. At first Elsa was heading directly to her office, thinking that she should give her sister some time alone, as she requested. But some servants informed her about Anna's behavior when the princess was heading to her own room, and that only made Elsa feel guilty. Even with that, she kept in mind not bother Anna, but when the queen passed through Anna's room, she couldn't help but turn back to the door and knock it.

Anna heard it, she pretty much could guess for the sound that came from the inside. But that was all, because Anna didn't gave her any other indications that she was still breathing, or that she will open the door.

Elsa was about to call for her, but would be that right? After all that just happen?

The queen stood there without making any move to leave, neither call for her sister. But Anna knew that Elsa was still outside.

And while Elsa debated about what to do next, Anna came closer to her side of the door with all her strength, ready to whisper three simple words. Wiping the tears from her face and clearing her throat.

Words that she learned to hate.

"Go away, Elsa"

This took Elsa by surprise "W-wha…" She shut her mouth immediately, trying to organize her thoughts so she could came with a proper answer. But nothing came, what was she suppose to answer at that? And it didn't help that her mind was still a disaster.

She didn't expect that. Resentment. And she didn't know what to do, so she stood there like a fool, glaring at the door with - and without knowing - a shocked expression. Eventually she tried to knock again, hoping to hear her sister's voice one more time, but this time not even the voice came, and she was met with stun silence.

_You ignored her. You leave her alone for thirteen years, what the hell did you expect?_

She put her back against the door, and she let herself slid to the floor. With a big 'thuf!' the queen caught the attention of the every servant around. Hands in her head, she tried to calm herself, but the servant nearby could hear the awful sobs of the queen. The image was much for them, and nobody knew how to console the queen.

So they did nothing.

Maybe It was because she was making a fool of herself that she stood again and began to walk to her private chambers, forgetting about the work at her office.

The cries, however, continue as soon as she was completely alone.

* * *

**Yeah… few days… big lie...**


	7. Chapter 6

"What about the 'cold never bothered me anyway' thing?"

"Oh, shut up, Kristoff"

Elsa and Kristoff - the Queen and the Ice Master - are outside of the castle in the courtyard. What at first was a royal business reunion about the schedule of the ice master ended with them sitting on a bench, talking about_ that_ special matter that only they know.

But they weren't exactly the kind of person that likes to talk a lot. That was Anna, but when it comes to social relationships this pair is an absolutely fiasco. One them was raised by trolls, and for most of his life believed that reindeers were - are - better than people… He even made a song about it. And Elsa spent most of her childhood and teenage locked in her room with nobody besides her parents to talk.

So they aren't talking much. Most of the conversation was Kristoff trying to cheer Elsa, even making jokes; Which was a bad idea to begin with.

Eventually Kristoff stopped talking, and he's only making some comments every now and then. Both of them were wondering why in hell they decided to spend the afternoon together.

It had been two days since Anna closed the door.

"Elsa… can I ask you a question?"

The woman just looked at him, as if that was enough yes for him. Kristoff just glared at her for a moment with narrowed eyes before he looked to the other side. He sighed before ask.

"Do you hate me?"

Well, that was unexpected.

"I mean, it seems like in almost every conversation we had we're always fighting... arguing, whatever. I don't know if it is because I'm a peasant, but I have this feeling that you particularly don't like me… so… do you hate me?"

Elsa glared at him for a moment, but she doesn't answer him. Eventually she chuckles, smiling, and then turned her gaze to the font. Kristoff doesn't know what to make of that.

He understand, however, that maybe he shouldn't have asked. After all, with everything that happened between Anna and Elsa, and the fact that her life was in danger, maybe it was not the time for such a question. It sounded a little selfish now.

"How's Anna?"

Once again, Kristoff turned to the queen, who now looked sad and without trace of the smile that was there just moments ago.

She needed an answer.

"She's… sad. She doesn't let me talk much with her, and if I ever bring a subject about you she makes me leave her room immediately. Haven't you tried talking with her?"

"She doesn't let me pass the door. You're the only one that has been inside recently. I don't even know how the maids delivered her food"

After that they went silent again.

"This sucks…" Kristoff muttered. For his surprises and credit, Elsa let out a small little giggle.

"Yeah…"

Just a week ago everything was fine. Never better, for the royal sisters that lived in solitude. For Kristoff, the man that didn't have somebody to love till Anna. For Elsa that could keep living with these feelings even if it hurt her.

For Anna that was ignorant of her own past.

All because they made wrong decisions and now they were paying for the consequences.

The good is that there was nothing to be afraid of now. There was no mistake to make, for nothing could be worse.

Just choices.

Decisions, or not.

That was the case for Elsa at least, and she was already resigned. She just wanted to be fully honest with Anna for once in her life, tell her everything about herself before die, even if that only tear them apart, more than they are now. She wanted to be a little selfish and enjoy what was left of her time.

Elsa laughed at the thought, and this caught Kristoff's attention. She smiled sadly, but she didn't looked at him and so they both watched how the water flowed through the font. It remembered her about what the troll said.

It remembered her that she didn't wanted to give up.

"It's not because you're a peasant"

Maybe it was better if she tells Anna.

* * *

**A/N: T****his wasn't supposed to happen. It just came to my mind today and… well, it helps with what's to come. Till next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

"Just promise me you'll be careful" Anna said.

"Careful of what? It's not like something will happen!" He answered, just slightly irritated.

"You'd never know, Kristoff" Anna sighed "Just do this for me, would you?"

It was Kristoff's turn to sigh "Okay. I promise that I'll be careful, okay?"

Anna smiled.

Kristoff's job as an Ice harvested required him to go to different places. mostly around Arendelle, and near towns that are part of the small kingdom. This time the man of ice will go to the further town on the north; A hard journey that will probably take a week or two between going and coming back, and Anna's chance of hearing something about him were too small to consider, so all she can do is wish him good luck before he departs.

"Still, Anna, It will be a lot better if you could say good bye to me when I'm actually _about_ to go. You know, with Sven and the sled… outside of this room"

Anna frowned._ Here we go again_, but it wasn't his fault. It was a fact already. Anna hardly leaves her bedroom since Elsa told her about their past, and when she leaves, she's only doing so when the bath is ready for her to use.

It's worse, however, when Kristoff mentions her sister. Every time that her boyfriend says something about Elsa, Anna immediately tries to change the subject, now that she can't force the man out of her room. And then he's adamant about talking to her _about_ Elsa. Kristoff has days since becoming this frenetic about the sisters, trying to make them talk to each other again. With Elsa is easy for the most part, as she wants to reconstruct her relationship with Anna such as Kristoff wants them both to be happy together again. But with Anna was a completely different story.

The first days Kristoff had to be careful with his words. If not, Anna would argue with him, ultimately making him leave the room, and sometimes even the entire castle. Elsa would go down herself or send Kai to tell the guards that he was allowed to enter.

Ultimately Kristoff grow tired of this, and began to argue back. This stopped the habit that Anna made of throw him out once Elsa was pronounced in their talks.

And how much wanted Kristoff to spill out all that he knows!... There was nobody who knew how much longer Elsa will last. Not even Pabbie. And this was making the man more desperate, even now that he needed to leave the place for a while.

He didn't wanted to come back and find out that Elsa was gone for sure this time.

Maybe the fact that Elsa was trying too helped to stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"And with your sister- Who you love very much, remember?" He began a little harsh, but Anna cut him before he gets the chance of saying something more.

"Stop, please" Anna said, sounding tired "You're leaving, and I don't want our last moments before it to be a fight about my sister,_ again_"

"Then go and talk to her. Solve this, Anna! Has Elsa not suffered enough? Have you? Why don't forgive her? She was a kid at that time!"

"Forgive her?" Anna asked, somewhat insulted "I spent thirteen years thinking that my sister hated me. I was alone, because for a reason that I did not understand at the moment, the doors were closed. Not other child was allowed in the castle, and my best friend just decide to ignored me without a reason. The person who I trusted was no longer there for me!"

"Yeah but now-"

"Don't interrupt me Kristoff!" She snarled "You don't see, do you?" Her tone was sad now. Her expression pained, but still angry at the same time. Kristoff wondered if he have pushed too far "In all that time, all my childhood, I-I thought that I did something wrong! That it was my fault that Elsa didn't wanted to be near me! And they let me believe that. Even when I told my parents about it. They always said that It wasn't like that, but they never gave me a reason to believe otherwise"

Kristoff tried to reason with Anna, but he never got this far. It always started with simple questions, and then **insults**. He was glad that they didn't always get _that_ far. He just wants to be over this; To know what they think for the first time ever, because the sisters were a blank book to him.

Maybe Anna is getting tired about this, too. Finally letting out what she holds inside.

Maybe she just wanted to get comfort.

"…And all along, I was right about it"

Or maybe no. Crap.

"What do you mean?" He says, hoping for Anna to say more, but the once always cheerful woman just sighed. She smiled at him.

"It's almost time for you to go, Kristoff. Be careful. You and Sven, okay?"

He nodded, and then he leaves the room.

But not before say "Do you really think that Elsa didn't suffered too?"

And then he was out.

He was not surprised to find Elsa waiting for him on the hallway.

"We need to talk" Kristoff says, softly. She nods and then she stars walking, and Kristoff moves to follow her. They made their way through the castle till they reached the courtyard. Once there, they reach for a place to sit near the fountain.

The minutes slip by, as none of them wanted to be the first to talk. But Kristoff needed to leave soon, so they didn't have much time to share watching the water flow.

"It's highly probable that I won't be here, when you come back" Elsa said "If that is the case, Anna will be the next ruler" The thought made her smile somehow "I want you to be there to support her, all the time. You won't need to deliver ice anymore" She adds, as it was important.

"Jesus, can't we not- Please! Don't say things like that!"

Elsa offers him a small sad smile. She went to Barben to check on her because recently she was feeling week. He was surprised, however, and couldn't came with an explanation for her - as if Elsa didn't already knew - and began to perform a bunch of tests. None of the results helped at all, but Elsa realized that she was getting short of time.

"It's because is true, that I'm saying this. Not because I want to be okay with what is happening… but I need to accept it… and these things should be clear by now. Right now, you and Pabbie are the only ones that knows my current state, but you're closer to Anna than he and I and-..."

She felt silent, the thought that Kristoff- Who knew Anna less than a year, was more important to Anna than herself made the queen shut her mouth. She had prepare everything prior hand, even her exact same words that she was going to tell Kristoff, as a way to say good bye to the young man. But now she couldn't recall what was she suppose to say.

It was long forgotten now.

Anna decided to shut her out, the same way that Elsa did to Anna in their childhood. New days of insolation, yearning for Anna to come by and knock the door of the office. Demanding the queen to stop for the day, so they could do something else together.

She only got that for a few weeks. But how much she missed it...

Then Kristoff came by.

And since that day they have became closer. Kristoff was the first true friend that Elsa has. They'd always sit here since that day, just gazing at nowhere specifically, sometimes they don't even talk.

She needed that, company. And even though she never request he for doing so, he came for her. Kristoff Bjorgman was indeed a good friend.

_But I'm not._

Maybe she shouldn't have treated him like she did. But she wanted Anna all to herself; And so jealousy enters the game, playing around and creating misunderstandings - and sometimes not so much misunderstanding.

_This is a good man for Anna. Maybe it is me who's wrong..._

_But of course it's you! Look at him! Even now, after what you told him he still is supporting you!_

"Elsa…?"

"It's nothing" Elsa says quickly, snapping her thoughts away "I'm going to tell Anna- Tomorrow. As I promised to you, I'll tell her _everything_. I would not spare any details, so you can go in peace"

Bad choice of words. Peace was certainly not going to be with Kristoff along the journey.

"Still… wouldn't you rather that I stay here?"

"Nonsense" Elsa spoke, like it was the most obvious answer "You've done everything that you could Kristoff. We both tried; But we didn't find a way to solve this. My destiny… Our research were unfruitful"

Her eyes became sincere, a smile spread in her face. Honestly happy, as Kristoff meets her gaze "I'm grateful, however, to have spend those moments with you… it was kind of you, my friend"

Before Anything Else could happen, or any words could be spoken, a royal guard came, bringing Sven and the sled. Kristoff looked at Elsa with a sad expression. Whatever surprises awaited for him when he put a foot on this place again he didn't know, but he certainly hope for some kind of miracle solves what he couldn't solve. It won't be the first time that he ins't needed.

They say that love never fails.

"You have to go, Kristoff. It was nice to meet you both" Elsa said, referring to Sven, too.

And so the friends leave.

_I'm not scared anymore, but I still don't want to face Anna..._

* * *

Kristoff forces Sven to go faster than usual. A thing that isn't bothering the reindeer, feeling so kind of urgent from his owner and friend. There was no way that Kristoff couldn't make it before at least 13 days, but he still wanted to came back to Arendelle as fast as he could.

The ice he delivers was enchanted with Elsa's magic so it won't be able of melt until a certain period of time. It was one of the smallest time that Elsa was still capable of doing.

It was also unbreakable.

So when Sven tripped and fell because some wild giant rock appeared from an bush plant that, they thought, wasn't hiding anything, all that was hurt was Kristoff. He fly a couple of meters till he crushed the floor, his face burning because of the pain.

But all the while remembering what Elsa told him. Wondering what she meant, and why was he so worried.

_"Is not because you're peasant"_

He tried to stood, sensing Sven running to aid him the best that a reindeer could. He couldn't managed, however, because the pain prove to be more that he could hold.

_"It's because I'm jealous of you"_

* * *

Kai knocks the door of Elsa's office. He was bringing some new documents that the queen needed to see and approve. After a few moments he could hear the voice of Elsa rising, giving him permission to enter the room. He does so, but he does not find the woman working. Instead, Elsa is gazing at the window, looking to the nothingness as it is the most important and interest thing in the world.

Her work, undone. No only that, because the servants notices quickly the same amount of papers that he brought her early in the morning. Also, there was _that_ report about the Souther Islands, yet to be open. He had noticed that the queen look ill the recent days, and more than once had tried to ask the queen what was happening to her.

She gave him no answer.

After he made it to the desk and left the documents aside, he waited for the queen to notices him standing. It took Elsa a couple of minutes for Kai to realized that Elsa wasn't going to turn voluntary at him, so he decided to leave her alone.

If it was something serious he would have been informed anyway.

"Anna…" Elsa murmured just as Kai closed the door.

* * *

It was late at night, and Anna was bored to hell. When she decided to insulated herself she was well aware that it was going to be like this. Eternal days and nights just waiting for something to feel right again. Or, in essential, a payback- For what Elsa did in their childhood.

For a long time, she wondered what did Elsa to not go crazy from all this boredom. But then she remembered the many times that she caught her sister sneaking around the castle. running like a crazy maniac when she spotted her.

So she was doing the same thing. When almost everyone in the castle was sleeping she left her bedroom to wander around the halls. Sometimes she even calls Olaf to play with him!

They'd do all kind of prank to the cast members. Or just simple hang around, though that a Snowman didn't have much to talk about. But these were the times that Anna could give herself a break.

She didn't wanted to forgive Elsa, not yet. She felt that she should make her feel like she felt those times. Oddly, the very motive made it seem that a bad thing, but Anna was convinced that it should be like this, unaware of her sister's condition.

When she saw him, Olaf, walking happily for the corridors, Anna waved at him to come at her direction. Which Olaf did anxiously, going as fast that he slipped.

He smiled through all that mayhem of destruction and chaos, like it were his truly intentions.

**_Crash! crash! BUMB!_**

_"Oh sh- Olaf! what have you done!? Oh my god you just broke... Run! We play other time together but now ruuuuun!"_

So now Anna was returning to the safety of her bedroom, oblivious of certain servants chasing Olaf for what had he done. Apparently he let a trail of snowflakes who led them to the culprit.

Having messed up her fun night, she wondered how long it would take her to fall sleep again, as she was feeling with so much energy to even try to do that.

She almost get caught by Elsa, who was walking from another corridor. Anna assumed that she was heading to her own room. With nothing to do and with energy to burn she decided to follow her.

It was an easy task. As seemed to not have a care for the world.

Even so, Anna couldn't help but feel a little sad and guilty about it. Even if she believed that her sister deserved it.

The couple of times that Elsa had reached her to talk ended with Anna saying rude things about Elsa. Shocking Elsa, and then demanding Elsa to leave her alone. She kept trying though.

She missed that singular smile of her sister. That Elsa showed every time they were together

She was indeed feeling guilt.

It also made her remember that she was much alike when she was a child.

Hiding behind the door, she listened her sister as the queen prepared herself to yet another sleepless night. Once she was done, she launched herself to the bed, landing with a loud _Thud!_

Anna stifled a giggle, the thought of Elsa doing something so out of character was funny to her. It didn't do more than made her miss these things.

_Elsa..._

"Anna…" She heard Elsa murmured.

_Have I been caught!? But how!? I was a damn ninja back there! There was no way-_

"Tomorrow… tomorrow all will be right…"

_If she talking to herself? And They said I was weird for talking to the paintings!… _

_Tomorrow?_

_If she still keeping secrets from me!?_

Anna considered knocking the door, curiosity bringing the best of her. But then… that would be doing exact the opposite of what she wanted to do. Thinking about what she heard Elsa said, Anna realized that if Elsa tries to reach her again, she would as well let her sister do that for the first time in a long time.

Even if it was to get more disappointed.

Anna decided that she was done for the night.

* * *

**AN: So Kristoff is out of the picture...**


	9. Chapter 8

The night, however, didn't go as quickly as Elsa wanted. At first it seemed that she was finally going to sleep well, having passed many nights without a proper rest. But her dreams could only got that far without being interrupted.

In a moment to a another, she wakes up. And she couldn't get to close her eyes again.

Her mind began to wander around. She decided that if she could not get a good night of sleep, then she may figure what words she could say to explain her sister the fact that she was dying.

And that she loves her.

Elsa sighed. She felt exhausted, tired of planning every move, like it was a political game.

_Which reminds me of a couple of things..._

Elsa got up, and began to change clothes. There was still work to do, work that she should have done today but she was so distracted that she let it pass. She didn't forgot, she just didn't wanted to do anything. But duty is duty, and she finished dressing.

Closing the door behind, she noticed how dark and depressing the castle seemed at night. Or at least, this late. There was no servant to be seen, and she could clearly hear the sound of silence.

It reminded her the night of her parent's funeral, and how she carried Anna to her room. It made her smile happily.

Heading to her office. Lighting a candle. Preparing everything. Sitting on the big chair and signing papers. It went like this for almost two hours when she reached one singular paper. A report, an old one though.

It clicked on her mind almost right away. She remembered when Kai brought this one, a report of the Southern Island about certain prince.

The thought of Hans made her grimaced. She considered throw the paper in the trash, not wanting to know anything about him or about what was happening in that place. But it was important to know these things, and the fact that she delay this several days was already alarming. Who knows what he could have done in all the spare time that he was on his homeland...

What she read, however, shocked her.

Hans was dead.

He was executed two weeks after he arrived. The journey to the southern Islands took one week or sort of. And she received this one week after. Which means that when she received this information there was still one week before his execution.

An idea crossed her mind. If she had know before, would she have sent someone to change the fate of the prince? but she was out of time now. All was settled.

Instead, she sent him to his death. Even though she tried to avoid it, and even though she didn't command his execution it was still her fault.

Elsa put her hands on her head, sad and overwhelmed "What… what is wrong with this world?"

But he deserved it, didn't he?

Yes. And all the guilty was gone with that single thought. Snapping her head up, she realized it. He did deserved it, for all the evil he had done. Elsa regained her posture, quickly wiping away the tears that were going to roll her face. Everything that Hans made and everything that he tried to archive quickly passed her thoughts, making Elsa feel less and less sad about the dead of that man. One could even said that she's grateful.

Death to the mad man.

The privacy of mind. Elsa snorted. If the servants heard the things that she thought, even if Elsa was right at some of them, they surely will begin to have second thoughts about she being the ruler of Arendelle.

There were already. Nobles that were wondering if she was the right person for such duty.

Of course, the tragedy of these days were having a part on this current line of thoughts. Death was around, getting more and more close as the seconds are passing by. Thus life have less meaning.

This life was meaningless for her, right at this moment, so she would make things right before depart, unlike Hans.

Pity. Maybe. Hans couldn't do anything anymore, and he won't never do any damage. He didn't even had time to reconsider his ways anymore...

Her eyes widened. It'll be the same soon.

"Because I won't…too…"

Time.

_Soon I'll be dead, too._

Before being executed, every single prisoner sentenced to die is given one last wish. A meal was most likely requested. Sometimes it could be the desire of meeting someone specify. There were the ones that wished one day outside of their cells, to feel one last breeze. It didn't really matter what the condemned men wanted, but they could get it like a consolation prize for the sins they made.

As if they deserve it.

_The price of the sin is death, but everyone gets to be selfish at the end..._

Elsa wanted to be selfish! Just!... one time… She relaxed, because this line of thought worked it's way to that question again, and finally it's bringing the answer that she wanted.

Once again, Elsa wondered if she did something to deserved this.

She did not. And she knows it. All her whole life Elsa followed what her parents told her, always doing what she was commanded to do. She accepted that her powers weren't a bad thing, unlike what her parents made her believed. The kingdom accepted her, as both their ruler and as a human being. The ultimate reward was when she got her sister back again, the sister that is more than that for Elsa.

All after thirteen years of suffering, so no, she doesn't deserves what is happening to her.

And if by some chance this was the price of loving her sister the way she does, being the sinner that she is, then she accepted. In her own crazy way, her own desperate reasoning, that was fine. It made her smile and realized that she had not time to lose.

Wanting to be selfish and happy for a moment, Elsa headed to her sister's door.

* * *

Elsa knows that Anna probably is going to reject her.

But that was fine, if Anna does so - and she's going to - it will at least take away that weight off her heart.

So she knocked the door.

And maybe it was some power beyond her that made her wait for her sister, and not try to knock again the pink decorated thing, remembering that in the passed times she never go an answer for doing so. She patiently waited without even raising her voice to call for her.

And so the door opened. Leaving a sleepy Anna in front of her sister, trying to keep her eyes open and blinking numerous times.

"Hello, Anna"

At the sound of Elsa's voice, Anna's eyes remained wide open. With not trace of her preoviously behavior, she stiffed, suddenly tireless, silently staring at her sister while trying to figure what was happening. She realized that it was still dark outside, and it was pass midnight because even the fire of candles were off, only the one that Elsa held being lighted.

"I missed you… I missed seeing your face" Elsa said.

Anna didn't respond. Instead, she chooses to put one hand at the doorframe, warning Elsa that she could close the door at any moment if she wish to. What ever her sister has to say, she'll better be quickly about it.

Elsa tense a little because of that, but doesn't says nothing about it. There's a small table at the left side of the door, so she goes near and puts the candle there.

She turns to where Anna is seeing her, and then she opens her arms. A question, asking for permission to hug her.

The very action makes Anna sad, and she slowly nods, leaving the doorframe with no haste, and then she embraces Elsa almost hesitantly. Elsa rests her head on Anna's left shoulder.

She could easily fall sleep there, in that position. On the dark corridor of an empty castle.

_God! How I missed this..._

Anna's thoughts were leading her into a similar trail, but something was bothering her deeply, distracting her. Anna was still thinking about that thing that Elsa said before. She moves apart a little bit to address her sister, but Elsa shakes her head when Anna's about to open her mouth. That leaved her sister confused and kind of annoyed, but Anna nods again and waits patiently for her.

They stood like that for a moment before Elsa felt that it was enough comfort for what she was about to say.

"This may sounds a little sudden for you, but most wrong on so different levels..." Elsa began, already puzzling Anna.

"When we were just kids, the two of us would play every time together, and I swear to god that those were my favorite times, and I was so happy to spend my time with you. Every single second with the most important person to me. And that was the best of my childhood"

Anna smiled, tenderly. She held her sister more tightly.

"When we became apart… Well, that was the worst. The only thing that I wanted at that time was tell you about all. Let you know about the secrets we kept from you. But... it was the fear of hurting you that prevent me from doing so, and the rest is the past...

I was alone, Anna. I longed for the happiness that I felt when I was with you. Maybe it was that… the emptiness of missing that feel. It was that, that originated these feelings…"

The light of the candle was gone, but none of them was aware that they were summered in complete darkness. Where they stood they could clearly see the faces of each other, and that was enough.

Elsa was letting time slip by, so Anna could comprehend what she is saying. But Anna's innocent was leaving her clueless and with a confused expression. Elsa almost chuckled.

"Before I told you about what really happened that night, I was happy. I was feeling the same happiness that I felt when we were kids, but at the same time it was different. You were not the same child that I remember, because those years we spend apart made us different"

"I have changed"

"Yes, but you're still yourself. Now more mature than before, with different likes and dislikes. Yearning for adventure, freedom and love. A woman, nonetheless, but still the same clumsy little girl. My most important person.

Now that I was meeting you again. Getting to know you one more time… it helped grow those feelings… It made me fall in love with you"

Elsa broke the embrace and took a few steps back, preparing herself for the reaction that her little sister may have, and when Anna tried to reach her again she shakes her head in a negative. Then it struck her.

* * *

That could have gone better.

Anna's eyes were wide once more. She was shocked, and instead of trying to reach for Elsa again, she stood_ frozen_. Her mouth was half open for a complete minute before she closed it and that was all the movement she made in what seemed hours as her mind processed what Elsa just told her.

She wasn't even looking at Elsa anymore. Her gaze was fixed to the side.

Elsa could see that Anna was becoming desperate trying finding a proper respond for her. In her mind she was probably thinking that she misunderstood what Elsa told her. But every time it went back to the same, for the words were clear.

Than her eyes meet hers. Anna was hesitant to open her mouth and say something, so she didn't.

And with a swing, she left to her room, closing the door quietly, barely making a sound.

And that's when it hits Elsa.

Anna forgave her. When she accepted the embrace, when she decided to spend more than a second with her!_ However instead of remaining shut I decided to screw things on again and tell her my damn forsaken feelings! What was I thinking!? She already has Kristoff to love! She didn't needed for anyone else to revealed such thing out of nowhere, much less her own sister!_

_Maybe she __misunderstood… I rush this for me. Just because I figured it out for myself, but that doesn't mean that I should have done this to her._

_She has Kristoff, she don't need somebody else._

_She don't need me._

She tried to grab the candle again, but her hands were shaking so hard that it was difficult. When she grabbed it, however, she froze it.

In a moment of rage she throw the thing to the wall, breaking it.

No wonder why Anna left like that, not wanting to be near Elsa. It was for sure, that Elsa was not the girl she used to be, and there was not traced of that girl. She would have been fine knowing that Anna still cared for her.

But she would be happy if Anna had returned her feelings. Elsa won't denied that

_I should have remained quiet, so at least I could spend my lats days with Anna._

On the other side of the wall, Anna was doing a lot of thinking. She didn't heard the sound of ice breaking...

* * *

"Hey, Elsa"

"**AH!**"

Someone knocked the door to her office, effectively snapping Elsa out of her thoughts. Today was strange - Somehow she felt a little more strong, not weaker, than before. That made the day for Elsa, and she was very grateful for it.

She made Barben check on her just to be sure, and the results were… better than before, but still alarming. She was aware of that, and how could she forget what happened last night? But nothing could erase the little honest smile that she has this day.

Indeed, today was a day to be grateful.

Instead of ignoring what other says at the daily reunions like she was doing recently, she paid attention, and she was** grateful**, for she needed to made a couple of important decisions today. She was actually singing papers, and not letting the pillar grow like she let it yesterday.

She could almost ignore the pain.

It was pass afternoon when somebody knocked at her door, but she didn't asked who. It was something automatic that she developed a couple of weeks into the charge. People comes and goes by, so it was nothing to worry about when Kai shows once every hour.

Elsa thought it was Kai who knocked.

it wasn't.

"Anna! Wha-what are you doing here?" It was a great day indeed, even if Elsa wasn't prepared to face her sister again. Not after declare her feelings for her hours ago. She closed her eyes because she didn't wanted to see her, her cheeks burning already.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I… I thought about what you said yesterday- **Today** early. I did a lot of thinking because of it, in fact… was it true?"

Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes "Yes… It was true. everything… I love you"

Anna seemed uneasy at hearing her again, but she didn't leave the room.

"I… no. I don't, I mean…" Anna tried...

And that was fine.

"Elsa… I can't say that I return these feelings, because I don't… I don't, really. I don't love you, not in that way. I love Kristoff"

Elsa nodded.

"I know that is wrong, Anna" Elsa said "I don't care about that"

"I know that you don't, otherwise you won't have said it to me, and so I won't use that agains't you. I'm trying not to criticizes you, Elsa!"

"And I'm grateful for it" Elsa responded, calmed.

Anna walked to the closes chair, and she sits on it. This surprised Elsa, eyes opening as she felt her sister, who couldn't prevent a smile to form on her lips.

"I thought that you were only here to say that?"

Anna shakes her head "Nope. There's still true in something that you said before" She smiles, and then "Those were my happiest day in my life, too. Before that night, just spending time with you was enough for me, and before all this, too. Siting in this seat just watching you write your name all over again, and occasionally made a little chat. I was happy with that.

So, even if our feelings for each others are different, I'm going to try and reconstruct our relation again. Be the sister at your side"

Elsa looks at her, and she looks back. They both smiled.

Such a great day...

* * *

**She hans't given up...**


End file.
